Un p'tit coin d'paradis
by booz
Summary: UA Basé sur la chanson du même nom de Brassens. Harry déménage à Londre avec ses deux papas. se promenant il se fait surprendre par un averse et s'abrite dans une librairie. Il va y rencontrer des personnages fantasques, un etrange homme en noir
1. Chapter 1

Dans un des quartiers bourgeois de Londres, alors que la fine pluie automnale trempait le parc situé au centre de Grimmaurd Place, un réveil retentit au deuxième étage du numéro 12. Derrière les lourds rideaux de la fenêtre donnant sur ce même parc, un jeune homme pestait de toutes ses maigres forces matinales contre cet objet forcément inventé par un être maléfique. Une main donna plusieurs coups de paume sur ledit réveille-matin avant que la sonnerie stridente, choisie expressément pour réveillé le plus grand des dormeurs, ne s'arrête.

Cette même main tâtonna le sol avant de tomber sur l'interrupteur d'une petite lampe de chevet. Une fois la pièce éclairée une tête brune sortie de sous l'épaisse couette sous laquelle elle se cachait et regarda autour d'elle comme pour se souvenir de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

_Ah oui le déménagement _

Trouvant la paire de lunettes circulaires posées aux pieds de son matelas, le jeune homme – car la tête devait bien appartenir à quelqu'un – pris un air résigné comme devant une fatalité face à laquelle on ne pouvait rien (c'est le principe premier de la fatalité après tout).

Autour de son matelas deux place, posé à même une douce et épaisse moquette aux tons rouge sombres, se trouvaient uniquement une petite lampe de chevet, un bureau sur lequel étaient amoncelés quelques vêtements – le peu qu'il avait pris avec lui pour palier à un éventuel retard du camion de déménagement – et trois cartons sur lesquels était écrit Harry livres I, Harry livres 2, et Harry partitions.

_Maudits déménageurs, maudit déménagement, maudit temps, maudits aéroports new yorkais qui laissent pas décoller leurs avions à cause d'une tempête de neige, maudite pluie qui bloque les routes écossaises, maudite vie ! Ils n'auraient pas pu faire venir directement les affaires à Londres, noooooooon il fallait passer par Edimbourg parce que les contrôles douaniers sont moins pointilleux et laisseraient passer en douce les dossiers que ce sale cabot avait amassé sur tout le gratin londonien. C'est sur que l'influence des Blacks est plus forte que celle des Malfoy dans le nord du pays mais ce n'est pas une raison pour TOUT faire passer par l'Ecosse ! Merde quoi j'en ai encore pour dix jours à dormir à même le sol._

Dans un geste rageur le brun se leva de sa couche improvisée en faisant voler la couette à l'autre bout de la pièce – _elle semble trop grande sans meubles_ – et alla ouvrir les grands rideaux en velours qui lui cachaient la vue du parc.

_Maudite pluie anglaise_

Il alla vers le bureau pris un grand tee shirt noir ayant appartenu à Sirius, enfila une paire de chaussette qui lui semblait propre et sortit de sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pantalon sur le caleçon avec lequel il avait dormis.

Une fois dans le couloir il frissonna devant l'ambiance froide qui se dégageait de l'étage.

_De mon étage_ pensât-il avec un sourire

Le parquet en bois sombre donnait au couloir un aspect presque terrifiant, aspect rehaussé par les grandes fenêtres qui, à chaque extrémité du couloir, étaient cachées par de lourdes tentures noires. Les lampes anciennes accrochées à intervalle régulier sur le mur diffusaient une lumière pâle lorsque leurs ampoules n'étaient pas grillées. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient près de l'une des fenêtres. Avant de descendre il jeta un autre coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre comme s'il espérait que la pluie qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt n'était issu que de son esprit embrouillé post-réveil.

_AH c'est mieux !_

La pluie ne tombait quasiment plus et les rayons du soleil semblaient même sortir des nuages derrière les maisons qui entouraient Grimmaurd Place.

C'est donc d'un pas plus guilleret qu'Harry descendit les escaliers dont la rampe, savant mélange de bois sombre et de fer forgé, le fascinait. S'il avait du choisir l'endroit le plus beau du manoir il aurait sans doute dit les escaliers. Ils étaient assez larges pour permettre à trois hommes d'y passer de front, la rampe avait été crée sur commande lors de la construction de la maison près de deux siècles auparavant, le tapis qui ornait les marches était dans les tons pourpres et aurait pu accentuer le coté ténébreux de l'endroit s'il n'y avait les étranges arabesques dorées brodées sur les cotés. L'éclairage se faisait au moyen de lampes style renaissance dont la douce lumière donnait aux escaliers un coté mystérieux comme s'ils menaient vers un endroit incroyable et magique.

Le brun sourit à ces pensées et continua sa descente ne s'étant pas aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté.

Quelques marches plus bas, arrivé au premier étage, il stoppa sa descente ayant entendu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il sourit en sachant très bien que son père, comme lui-même, ne s'étaient réveillés si tôt que pour souhaiter bonne chance au troisième homme de la maison qui commençait son nouveau travail aujourd'hui.

Le couloir du premier étage était en tout point semblable à celui du deuxième si ce n'est qu'il était légèrement plus long.

Réveil difficile, constata le jeune homme d'une voix claire.

L'homme qui venait de sortir de la pièce était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais qui en paraissait dix de moins – _la vie au grand air y-a qu'ça d'vrai_ se plaisait-il à dire avant qu'on ne lui fasse remarqué que passer deux mois dans l'année dans un chalet alpin ou au bord d'une mer quelconque ce n'était pas vivre au grand air – il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama noir en ce qui semblait être de la soie faisant ressortir la pâleur de son torse finement musclé et accentuant la longueur et la fermeté de ses jambes et le rebondit parfait de ses fesses. Ses cheveux aussi sombres que son pyjama encadraient un visage masculin et viril qui pouvait être à la fois terrifiant et doux. Toute cette profusion de noir et de blanc ne visait qu'à mieux faire ressortir le bleu intense et profond de ses yeux.

C'était une règle d'or chez lui, ne jamais porter autre chose que du noir et du blanc, les seuls touches de couleurs qu'il s'accordait en société étaient ses cravates ou ses écharpes qui prenaient la teinte de ses yeux. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait compris que s'il voulait réussir il lui fallait charmer, surtout après que ses parents l'aient mis à la porte, aussi depuis près de trente ans Sirius Black avait élevé la séduction au rang d'art. Dans son travail il était le meilleur grâce à la maîtrise totale de son corps, chose dont sa famille se moquait sans cesse, elle qui avait droit à l'adolescent désinvolte et surexcité qu'était resté l'homme au fond de lui.

Les yeux de l'homme se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler et une étincelle de bonheur les fit scintiller un instant.

Autant que le tient, déclara t-il dans un grognement, Sirius étant incapable d'émettre un son clair avant son premier café.

Il se dirigea vers le plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux.

Bien dormis Spikhead ?

Eh c'est normal si tu me décoiffe à chaque fois que tu me vois !

Les deux hommes se sourirent d'un air entendu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient partis de New York pour venir habiter dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius qu'ils devaient changer leurs habitudes. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et sourirent une nouvelle fois. Non, leurs habitudes n'étaient pas prêtes de changer.

Au bas des escaliers se trouvait la raison du sourire doux d'Harry et de celui à la fois tendre et un peu pervers de Sirius.

Un homme, dont les cheveux châtains tombaient négligemment sur deux prunelles oscillant entre le brun claire et l'ambre, se tenait appuyer à la colonne terminant la rampe de l'escalier. Il portait un pantalon de velours brun assez large permettant aux esprits de s'imaginer un nombre considérable de choses. Une chemise à moitié boutonnée donnait sur un torse mince. Il se dégageait de l'homme une impression de fragilité et de douceur, son aspect presque androgyne en fascinait plus d'une – ou d'un. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier.

Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans il avait vu en Rémus un homme doux et tendre et il devait l'admettre ce n'était pas la première personne à qui il pensait pour illustrer les termes de fort, viril ou imposant. Harry se souvient encore du jour, un peu avant Noël, où Sirius était rentré en trombe dans sa chambre en haletant « Rémus s'est fait attaqué. J'y vais ».

_Flash back _

Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de protester il s'était levé et était partit en chaussons vers l'endroit où l'agression avait eut lieu. Harry n'avait osé poser de questions mais depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture de Sirius il ne cessait d'adresser des prières à la première divinité qui voudrait bien l'entendre pour que Rémus soit encore en vie. Sirius n'avait pas décollé ses mâchoires depuis qu'il était sortit de la chambre de Harry.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers un quartier assez sombre que les feux des gyrophares rendaient glauque. Harry et Sirius se précipitèrent de la voiture et les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes à la vue d'une civière sur laquelle se trouvait un de ces sacs sombres que l'on voit dans les films et qui sont utilisés pour cacher les corps des cadavres. Mais voyant que Sirius ne s'arrêtât pas il le suivit vers l'attroupement de policier et médecins.

Autour d'eux au moins trois personnes reposaient sur des civières inconsciente, les médecins s'afférant autour d'elles pour, semblerait-il les maintenir en vie. Harry se souvient avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil cherchant Rémus mais ne le trouvant pas parmi les victimes les questions commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête. Questions qui redoublèrent en trouvant au milieu des policiers et médecins Rémus assis sur une poubelle l'air abattu et triste répondant distraitement aux questions des agents de police pendant qu'un médecin lui faisait des points de suture à l'arcade et qu'un autre l'examinait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sirius s'était jeté au cou de Rémus avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry était resté en retrait soulagé de voir l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père sain et sauf. En écoutant les policiers il apprit que Rémus avait été abordé par quatre hommes qui l'ayant vu descendre de sa moto s'étaient dit qu'il devait avoir pas mal d'argent pour posséder une telle merveille.

Les témoins qui avaient vu la scène depuis leur fenêtre et qui avaient appelés la police n'ont cessés de répéter que le jeune homme – Rémus – n'a pas arrêté de chercher à raisonner ses agresseurs. Lorsque les témoins étaient descendus pour l'aider ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Rémus envoyant coup de pied et de poing et terrassant ses agresseurs qui après avoir vu l'un des leur tomber inconscient après un coup de pied de Rémus l'avaient attaqués tous ensemble.

Harry n'eut pas d'autres explications, il accompagna Sirius à l'hôpital, les médecins préférant garder Rémus en observation. Durant le trajet Sirius lui expliqua que Rémus avait été le plus jeune ceinture noir européen en trois arts martiaux mais que suite à un accident semblable où il a envoyé un de ses agresseurs dans le coma il à décidé de tout arrêter. Harry s'était inquiété alors parce qu'il avait bien vu un homme mort mais Sirius lui dit simplement que c'était l'un des témoins qui avait tiré sur l'homme parce qu'il allait lui-même tirer sur Rémus.

Malgré cela, il fallut trois bon mois à Rémus pour se remettre du fait qu'un de ses agresseurs s'était fait tué. Il était allé voir la famille pour s'excuser et les aider à préparer les funérailles.

_Fin du flash back_

Harry sourit en se souvenant de cela. Pour lui Rémus resterait l'homme bon qu'il a toujours été malgré la puissance que cachait son corps. Son sourire redoubla et il dépassa Sirius pour arriver en premier dans les bras de Rémus qui l'enlaça comme il pu malgré les deux tasses fumantes qu'il tenait dans chaque main. Harry savait que c'était enfantin de faire un câlin à ses parents à 23 ans mais c'était une des nombreuses habitudes qu'ils avaient depuis plus de dix ans alors … continuant le rituel matinal Harry prit la tasse de café au lait que lui tendit Rémus avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

Sirius finit de descendre les escaliers pendant que le châtain prenait une gorgée de l'autre tasse. Aussitôt la tasse éloignée de ses lèvres il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une bouche s'imposer à la sienne pendant que deux bras venaient rapprocher son torse d'un autre dangereusement dévêtu. Rémus sourit dans le baiser tandis que la langue de Sirius imposait son rythme à sa jumelle. Rémus éloigna son visage mettant fin au baiser. Il sourit à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis près de vingt ans et posa ses lèvres sur le front du brun en lui murmurant _je t'aime_/ Sirius lui rendit ses paroles alors que Rémus tendait la seconde tasse pleine d'un café noir et amer.

J'aime le gout de mon café à tes lèvres.

Et j'aime le gout de ce café uniquement lorsque je sais que tu viendras prendre ta première gorgée à mes lèvres.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et allèrent main dans la main vers la cuisine où les attendait un Harry plus réveillé qui remplissait sa deuxième tasse tout en en tendant une à Rémus. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Malgré tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient des Etats Unis, ils pourraient reprendre leur vie ici. Ils le devaient même.

Harry avait toujours voulu connaitre Londres après les nombreuses histoires que ses deux pères lui avaient racontées. Il avait encore des flashs, des souvenirs confus, qui lui revenaient de l'époque où il avait vécu ici avant que ses vrais parents ne meurent. Harry avait appris à patienter sachant que les deux hommes devaient finir de faire leur deuil avant de revenir au point de départ. Harry comprenait, lui, n'ayant pas vraiment connu ses vrais parents, ne ressentait pas la tristesse de leur perte comme Sirius ou Rémus, mais il acceptait de prendre son temps. Il savait que leur couple avait été à deux doigts de se briser à la mort de ses parents et il ne voulait pas, en pressant les choses, les faire retomber dans les questionnements et la tristesse.

Harry était heureux avec ses deux pères et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent ne pas être ensemble un jour. Pour lui Sirius et Rémus étaient comme une vérité générale quelque chose d'inébranlable, de nécessaire.

Mais il savait aussi que revenir trop tôt à Londres serait une bêtise car Sirius refusait catégoriquement d'habiter autre part que dans la maison de ses parents. Non pas que cette maison lui rappelait des bon souvenir, Harry savait que Sirius avait détesté ses parents au point de quitter le domicile familial à l'âge de 15 ans, mais il savait aussi qu'après leur mort brutale trois ans plus tard dans le crash d'un avion, il y avait vécu avec son frère certains des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse d'y vivre tous les deux, prétextant que la maison était suffisamment grande pour les abriter eux et ceux qui feront, plus tard, parti de leur famille. Sirius disait que Regulus lui avait souvent fait remarquer que Rémus pouvait aussi bien venir habiter définitivement chez eux au lieu de garder la petite garçonnière à l'autre bout de Londres.

Regulus n'était plus, emporté par un cancer fulgurant qui n'a pas été détecté assez tôt et seul le soutient de ses amis avait aidé Sirius à s'en remettre avant que ces derniers ne meurent à leur tour. Ces souvenirs avaient hanté le couple durant leurs premières années. Harry se souvenait vaguement d'un Rémus qui venait tous les vendredis soirs passer la soirée avec eux, prétextant qu'il avait aussi le droit de voir Harry, il se souvenait du regard triste de Rémus face à un Sirius buté voulant couper les ponts avec toutes les choses concernant son passé. C'était fini maintenant. La persévérance de Rémus était venue à bout de l'entêtement siriusien, mais cela lui avait pris plus d'un an.

Il leur a fallut longtemps avant de panser leurs plaies ; la mort de Regulus puis celle des Potter les avait anéantie. Mais Sirius un matin s'était réveillé et avait pris sa décision, c'était comme si la maison l'appelait, comme s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il était l'heure de rentrer au bercaille. Alors il les avait prévenus, sachant parfaitement que Rémus était déjà prêt à retourner là-bas, et début septembre ils prirent leurs dispositions pour pouvoir déménager avant les fêtes de Noël. Sirius ayant besoin de tout le deuxième semestre pour reprendre les rênes de la branche BLACK de la Black, Malfoy and Prince Cie, Rémus avait déjà posé sa candidature dans un prestigieux collège privé dont le directeur était un ancien ami et qui lui avait confirmé avoir besoin d'un professeur de lettres pour l'après Noël, quant à Harry, qui avait décidé de toute manière de prendre une année sabbatique, décida d'en profiter pour se dépatouiller avec tous les problèmes d'équivalence qui se poseraient lorsqu'il voudra s'inscrire à l'université de médecine de Londres.

Harry s'ébroua, se rendant compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il but d'une traite la fin de son café tiède avant d'aller souhaiter bonne chance à Rémus pour son entretient avec le directeur et sa rencontre avec le personnel. Rémus cessa de fredonner la chanson qui passait à la radio française et Harry s'aperçut que lui aussi s'était mis à la murmurer.

Il allait quitter la pièce avant de se retourner pour voir Sirius et Rémus s'embrasser et si Harry savait interpréter les signaux – les mains de Sirius glissées sous la chemise de Rémus à présent complètement déboutonnée et un Rémus qui avait migré sur les genoux de Sirius – Sirius allait encourager à Rémus à sa manière.

Harry sourit et quitta la cuisine

Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! Papa doit être partit dans moins d'une heure, leur cria t-il en montant les escaliers.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre bleu au premier étage, la plus spacieuse, avec une douche à jets massant. Avant d'entrer dans la douche il alluma la chaine incrustée dans le carrelage mural à l'opposé de la douche. Les premiers accords d'un piano retentirent dans la pièce à l'acoustique idéale pour ce genre de morceau.

La musique et le bruit des jets d'eau coupaient Harry du reste du monde.

_Tant mieux d'ailleurs, Rémus a tendance à crier assez fort_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello **tout le monde.

Voici le deuxième chapitre.

Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps à le peaufiner j'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

J'ai essayé de travailler un peu plus la mise en page parce que celle du premier chapitre est inexistante et que c'est horrible à lire de cette manière.

Que dire de plus. Dans ce c'est l'arrivée de Severus !

Pour l'instant les deux premiers chapitres mettent en place la situation, qui est assez compliquée. J'en ferai un rapide résumé dans l'intro du chapitre 3 pour ne pas gâcher toute l'intrigue de ce chapitre. (Même si bon niveau intrigue ce n'est pas non plus du Agatha Christie).

Donc bon le Bla Bla habituel :

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites. De plus dans ce chapitre il y aura un petit lime (dites moi ce que vous en pensez moi je suis pas hyper satisfaite mais vos lectures peuvent m'éclairer).

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

Autres petits rappels : c'est un UA et les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais bon étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas connus tout le tra la la avec Voldy c'est un peu normal que leur caractère change.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 2**

_« Maintenant qu'il fait tout le temps nuit sur toi »_

**Mathias Malzieu**

Le temps était gris en ce jour de décembre, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux de la fenêtre donnant sur le petit parc au milieu de la place, le visage de Severus Snape s'orna d'un sourire sarcastique. Tout ce qu'on disait sur le temps Londonien était vrai ; et ce temps pluvieux amenait avec lui les pensées mélancoliques, et l'homme en avait assez de ne penser qu'à _ça_ dès que le temps virait au gris.

Secouant légèrement la tête comme pour reprendre le cours normal de ses idées il sortit de chez lui et traversa la place en direction du numéro 12.

Cela faisait près de vingt ans que personne n'était venu habiter la maison. Il supposait que Black ne voulait pas la vendre ; trop de souvenirs heureux la remplissaient.

Alors, même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel curieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à qui ce sale chien de Black avait bien pu la céder, elle qui avait tant représenté pour lui. Mais il n'irait pas ce matin ; ce matin, comme tous les matins, il allait dire bonjour à un vieil ami.

"Bonjour Regulus."

Une main longue, fine et pâle se leva pour caresser distraitement les chiffres dorés qui ornaient l'arc de pierre encadrant le lourd portail du mur d'enceinte.

Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il était revenu en Angleterre, il passait dire bonjour à l'homme qui l'avait brusquement quitté.

"Tu vas avoir de la compagnie."

Son regard noir se tourna vers la moto posé près de l'entrée du garage. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendue hier soir mais il n'avait su au matin s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité.

"J'y pense encore tu sais. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fais s'ils étaient restés. Je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. On ne se supportait pas assez pour se soutenir face au deuil. Eh puis je n'aurais pas rencontré Théo."

Un sourire mince et furtif apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme en noir avant de s'effacer, emporté par le vent qui venait juste de se lever faisant tourbillonner les feuilles au milieu du parc. Les mots de Severus n'étaient que des murmures à peine audibles par lui-même que la brise avait emporté, le laissant face au silence. Et c'est peut être ça, ou peut être le calme qui tomba soudain sur Grimmaurd Place qui permit à l'homme d'entendre la voix claire, bien qu'atténuée, sortir par la fenêtre à peine ouverte de la cuisine.

_"Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! Papa doit être partit dans moins d'une heure !"_

Quelque chose dans la voix qui s'éleva dans la quiétude de ce matin de décembre fit frissonner Severus. Elle lui semblait étrange ; claire et joyeuse et pourtant profondément sérieuse dans ses intonations malgré la bonne humeur évidente qui paraissait dans l'exclamation.

C'était la voix de ceux qui ont trop vécus trop jeunes et qui en ont été marqués à vie. Elle était à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir comme l'envolée des violons de l'hiver de Vivaldi, et Severus en aima instantanément le timbre comme il avait aimé celui de l'homme à qui il parlait en ce moment.

"Mais ta voix était tellement différente, tellement plus grave, tellement plus douce . . ."

Un éclat de rire sortit l'homme de ses pensées pendant que le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on ferme se faisait entendre de l'autre coté du mur. Un rire grave et profond, qui ressemblait parfois à l'aboiement d'un grand chien, qui ressemblait aussi à celui de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait connu. Et une fois de plus il se laissa emporter par les souvenirs.

Je crois que l'arrivée de ces personnes me perturbe plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Trop de souvenirs remontent, ça doit être la moto. Il en avait une semblable ce chien.

_Flash Back_

"Et ne faites pas de bêtise ! Rémus doit partir à son stage dans une heure !"

Il était assis dans la cuisine, discutant calmement avec Rémus, lorsqu'une tornade s'abattît sur lui et l'attrapa, l'arracha à sa chaise et l'entraina avec force vers les escaliers. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Black lever les yeux au ciel et Rémus avoir un sourire indulgent, qu'il était déjà entrain de monter les marches de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

Il gravit en trébuchant les dernières marches menant au premier étage avant de se retrouver collé au mur, un corps, fin et légèrement plus grand que lui, pressé contre le sien qui ne tarda pas à réagir en réponse à cette infraction de son espace personnel. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

_Oh dieux qu'il m'a manqué !_

Levant les yeux il découvrit en face de lui deux pupilles indigo qui éclairaient un visage fin et noble. Si Sirius était charismatique au possible et possédait une forte prestance, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas l'allure princière de son petit frère.

_Et merde voila qu'il repartait sur ses idées d'allure princière. C'est fou la capacité qu'il a à me transformer en guimauve. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Tu n'es pas un putain de prince charmant !_

_- Oh Sev tu l'as dit toi-même j'ai une allure princière ! _

_- J'étais ivre ! _

_- Sev je ne t'ai pas vu ivre depuis tes 15 ans. Et à cette heure là même Sirius n'était pas ivre !_

_- __Tais-toi ! _

_- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Sev, et j'aime savoir que mon allure te plait. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Regulus avait un port de tête à faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les têtes couronnées d'Europe. Ajouter à cela un visage fin et aristocratique et des cheveux noirs jais tombant comme des baguettes sur un corps que des années de natation avait sculpter, le jeune homme en face de Severus, de par l'appartenance des Black à l'arbre généalogique de la famille royale, aurait pu être le partit idéal pour toute jeune fille noble à marier, si ce n'est que ledit homme en face de Severus avait suivi les traces de son frères et se désintéressait profondément de la gente féminine, couronnée ou non. Au plus grand bonheur de Severus.

Mais pour l'instant ledit Severus devait avouer avoir d'autres préoccupations que les jeunes filles de bonnes famille parce que le parti idéal en question était en train d'approcher ses lèvres fines et idéalement ourlées de sa bouche, et Severus arrêta toute réflexion à la seconde où cette bouche happa la sienne.

Regulus était le seul à lui faire éprouver autant de sensations par un simple baiser, par sa langue qui se promène délicatement sur ses lèvres, par ses dents qui les mordillent avant de venir les embrasser comme une excuse. Par les mots qu'il lui susurre à la fois tendres et entreprenants.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Je te veux là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je veux que tu me fasses tout oublier, je veux être totalement dépendant de tes gestes, de chacune de tes caresses, de ta langue qui court sur mon corps, de tes mains qui m'effleurent à peine. Je veux voir ta bouche descendre sur mon corps et prendre ma queue, je veux te voir me sucer comme tu sais si bien le faire, doucement, légèrement avant que tu ne t'emportes, que tu viennes agacer mon gland avec tes dents avant de le lécher comme s'il s'agissait d'un met exquis dont tu veux t'accaparer chaque saveur. Je veux que tu viennes en moi, d'un coup, je veux sentir ton sexe en moi, je veux te sentir mordre mon épaule lorsque tu jouiras en moi, et que je jouirai aussi, ta main sur mon sexe. Et …_

_- Black on est en plein milieu d'une boutique de putains de peluche !_

_- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'excite !_

- …

- …

_- Aller on prend celle-là et on rentre ! Ce sale gosse ne saura pas ce que c'est de toute manière. Et j'en ai assez de voir toutes ses peluches. _

- …

- …

_- Sev … ?_

_- QUOI !?_

_- Tu bandes ! _

_- Connard. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Regulus colla d'avantage ses hanches à celles de son amant, lui faisant ressentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Ce dernier se cambra d'avantage pour accentuer la pression de cette partie si dure et si chaude contre son propre corps, pestant contre les vêtements bien trop superflus à l'heure actuelle.

Si l'on pouvait croire que Severus Snape était un connard froid et taciturne doublé d'un être asexué ou frigide, il aurait fallu le voir à cet instant, coincé contre le corps brulant de Regulus, les cheveux sombres tombant sur son visage légèrement rougit par l'excitation, les yeux noirs et le regard lointain, comme si sont esprit s'était détaché du monde extérieur. Son corps, cambré à l'extrême, tentait de se rapprocher, de se fondre dans celui pressé contre lui. Sa tête était légèrement penchée en arrière dans une position de quasi-soumission permettant l'accès à son cou à la langue, aux dents et à la bouche de l'homme qui l'avait acculé contre ce mur. A cet instant, Severus Snape était pour cet homme qui se pressait contre lui, l'incarnation même de la débauche.

Les lèvres de Regulus parcouraient la peux tendre et pâle du cou de Severus ; mordant, léchant, embrasant tout sur leur passage, s'attardant sur la veine bleuie qui ressortait sur la peau blanche et qui, si on la maltraitait correctement rendait Severus encore plus excité, plus impatient, plus entreprenant.

Tu m'as manqué.

La voix délicieusement rauque et pleine de promesses et si sensuellement grave qu'elle aurait pu rendre dur le plus hétéro des hommes, envoya des frissons dans tout le corps du plus jeune qui en gémit d'anticipation.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pu être frustré à te voir rentrer chez toi chaque putain de soir de cette putain de semaine en sachant que je ne pouvais te rejoindre.

Severus grogna lorsqu'il sentit cette bouche s'éloigner de son cou.

- J'espère au moins que tes auditions se sont bien passées.

La bouche s'égarait maintenant sur la mâchoire, s'approchant et s'éloignant des lèvres pâles sans jamais les toucher, et les yeux indigos fixaient obstinément les iris noirs dans une attitude de défi.

Regulus voulait jouer, il allait jouer.

D'un geste brusque Severus renversa leur position, ses bras enserrant la taille du plus grand pour rapprocher leurs bassins et une de ses mains vint frôler la bosse plus que prometteuse qui déformait le jean de son partenaire. Elle enserra la hampe dressée à travers le tissu. Il savait que Regulus adorait être touché de la sorte, qu'il aimait le contact brut de l'épais tissu sur son sexe dur, et Severus savait aussi que lorsqu'il portait ce genre de pantalons il ne prenait pas la peine de mettre de sous-vêtements. Aussi accentua t-il la pression de sa main sur le haut de la braguette. Faisant attention a ne pas le blesser, il encercla légèrement la couronne à la basse du gland et la malaxa en douceur.  
Regulus, contre lui, haletait et retenait de son mieux ses grognements. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui lui procurait autant de plaisir lorsqu'il enleva sa main de l'endroit duquel il ne fallait surtout pas l'enlever.

- Mes auditions se sont bien passées.

Ce furent les seules paroles de Severus avant d'approcher lentement sa bouche de celle de Regulus.

Mais il n'approfondit pas le baiser ; il se contenta de laisser ses lèvres courir sur leurs jumelles sans appuyer d'avantage, le baiser ressemblant d'avantage à l'effleurement tendre et doux d'un premier baiser que s'offrent les amants sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il adviendra d'eux.

Mais leur premier baiser était déjà bien loin et la tendresse n'était pas d'actualité après une semaine de frustration. C'était d'avantage une sorte de défi muet, savoir qui craquera en premier. Sortant sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres, Severus effleura intentionnellement celles de Regulus d'un geste emplit de luxure, les rendant brûlantes dans l'attente. Et cette langue était trop chaude, trop humide et trop agile pour que ce dernier laisse passer une telle opportunité d'étancher sa soif et de se noyer dans cette bouche.

Il la happa, cette langue diabolique, il l'attrapa avec ses dents, l'amenant de force dans sa bouche, la suçant avec délice avant de la libérer et de jouer avec elle, de l'entrainer dans une danse torride et sensuelle, la dominant un instant avant de rendre les armes et de la laisser conquérir ce terrain qu'elle ne se lassait de découvrir encore et encore et encore et encore.

Severus voyant que son ami était tombé dans son piège commença à lui caresser le torse à travers le léger pull qu'il portait. Il redécouvrit chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque muscle couvert par le doux vêtement, goutant les gémissements de plaisir à la bouche même de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui lui ne se contenta pas de le caresser à travers le tissu.

Ses mains s'étaient déjà faufilées sous la chemise sombre et venaient taquiner du bout des doigts le creux des reins, tachant d'aller au delà du pantalon pour pouvoir toucher ces fesses qui semblaient appelaient ses mains de manière psalmodique.

Se cambrant d'avantage, il poussa une de ses jambes entre celles de son partenaire faisant ondulant du bassin pour faire ressentir à l'autre toute la force de son envie et, selon ce qu'il sentait cogner contre le haut de sa jambe et le léger hoquet qu'émit Severus à ce contact, son envie était partagée.

Severus grogna encore et, sans lâcher la bouche et la langue de l'autre, il répéta lui-même le mouvement, frottant son érection contre le jean de Regulus, rapprochant le bassin de son amant pour lui faire subir le même traitement.

Les bras du plus jeune des Black ayant migrés pour se poser sur les épaules du brun, il s'y accrochait désespérément, comme un ivrogne s'accroche à sa bouteille et suréleva encore un peu ses hanches pour être plus près de cette chaleur qui risquait de le faire devenir fou si elle ne se pressait pas à le consumer. Et …

- Mon Dieu que c'est bon !

Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage dans la réalité et le cou de Severus lui servait volontiers d'amarre. Alors, une fois certain de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelques chose il éloigna son bassin du corps chaud, qui le rendait peu à peu dément, avant de venir entourer la taille du dit corps de ses jambes, permettant ainsi à leur deux verges dressés de se rencontrer à travers le tissus dru de leur pantalons. Et après cela c'en fut trop, ils étaient trop durs pour se retenir. Trop de frustration contenue, trop de rêves mouillés cette semaine les mettant en scène dans les positions les plus folles, trop d'envies refoulées. Alors dans un dernier coup de reins les deux hommes jouirent presque simultanément dans un râle. Leurs mains glissèrent sur ce corps qui leur avait tant manqué.

Ils se sourirent presque timidement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de tendre dans ce moment post-orgasmique. Le baiser retardant le moment de la séparation, retardant le moment ou leurs yeux se rencontreraient à nouveau.

L'atmosphère était pareille à celle d'après leur première fois, un peu tendue mais sans aucun soupçon de remords, juste la peur de regarder l'autre pour replonger dans la réalité. La pudeur aussi du corps mis à nu qui n'est pas exposé de la même manière pendant l'amour. Cette tension remplie de questions de « _et maintenant ?_ ».

Rompant le baiser, Severus posa son front contre celui de son amant et ferma les yeux. Et ce fut tout ce dont Regulus avait besoin pour se détendre.

Ce geste plus que tout autre l'émut car il montrait à quel point lui aussi avait manqué à Severus, à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il montrait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir subi cette semaine, à avoir attendu presque fébrilement cet instant. Alors il sourit tout simplement, et se fit la réflexion qu'il était bête de se monter toute une histoire simplement pour un front posé sur le sien.

De toute manière il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bêtement heureux, ça lui suffisait.

Il se souvint que, lorsqu'il était revenu de chez Lily et James – « _et Harry aussi ! »_ songea t-il en se remémorant du petit garçon qui insistait toujours pour être cité dans le nom des personnes que l'on venait visiter –, Sev était déjà là, à discuter avec son frère et Rémus, ou plutôt à discuter avec Rémus tandis que son frère lui jetait des regards assassin.

Oui, Severus était aussi impatient que lui de le retrouver, seulement il ne le disait pas, il le montrait, et Regulus aimait ça.

Les mots peuvent aisément mentir, et même si Severus se vantait de ne jamais mentir il reconnaissait aussi être un maître dans l'art de dissimuler les faits en jonglant avec les mots. Mais ses gestes, eux, ne trompaient pas.

Poussant un soupire de bonheur, il se détacha de son perchoir improvisé avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus.

- Allons dans la chambre, murmura t'il sans quitter du regard son amant. Tu dois me raconter comment s'est passé ta semaine, et après on se préparera. Sirius à organisé une petite soirée.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'autre homme

- Il profite de notre réussite pour avoir une bonne raison de se souler la gueule et de faire boire Lupin pour mieux profiter de lui.

- Alors tu as réussi !

- Tu en doutais?

Devant l'air à la fois moqueur et heureux de son amant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de rattraper ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de promesses. Et tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Regulus pour finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé et qu'ils mourraient d'envie de faire depuis une semaine.

Une semaine qu'ils attendaient ce moment, une semaine qu'ils se croisaient sans s'adresser la moindre parole de peur de se sauter dessus, une semaine que Regulus pensait à cet instant – et lorsqu'on est un jeune homme de vingt et un ans et en pleine possession de ses moyens, il est difficile de se retenir de sauter sur l'homme avec qui vous entretenez depuis un an une relation si foutrement torride.

Depuis un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus de trois jours, alors cette semaine à être si proches et si éloignés l'avait rendu fou.

La préparation aux différentes auditions auxquelles ils se présentaient cette semaine allait les occuper tout le long. Leur rythme de travail complètement différents et un Severus d'une humeur massacrante et agressive envers toute personne qui le perturbait dans son travail les avait persuadé que la décision de rester chacun de son coté était la meilleure à suivre.

Chacun s'était donc cloitré chez soi. Severus, qui, malgré son jeune âge vivait seul, refusait quasiment tous les visiteurs qui se présentaient, seuls Lily et Lucius trouvant grâce à ses yeux. Il ne sortait que pour se dégourdir les jambes après avoir fini de travailler – c'est-à-dire vers les sept heures du matin.

Les derniers jours, alors qu'il répétait en vu de sa dernière et plus importante audition, il devint tellement imbuvable que Lucius sortit de chez lui cinq minutes à peine après y être entré. Severus avait beau être de sept ans son cadet, il savait reconnaitre une menace lorsqu'il en voyait une, et un Severus Snape dérangé au beau milieu de son travail était on ne peut plus menaçant.

Le blond s'inquiéta cependant de la mine plus que fatiguée de son ami et, décida de l'aider malgré lui **et** de se venger de l'accueil qui lui avait été fait. Il réunit le groupe – Regulus non compris – qui s'était formé lors de sa première cuite et qui ne s'était que peu séparé depuis **(1)**, pour parler du cas Severus.

La décision fut rapide. Une seule personne pouvait mener à bien la mission « permettre à Severus de se reposer même s'il ne veut pas ». Elle se présenta accrochée à la main d'une jolie rousse qui frappa à la porte du 9 Grimmaurd Place d'un air affolé.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- J'ai dis que je ne voulais voir personne !_

_- Mais Sev, je dois aller d'urgence à la clinique et James doit travailler ce soir !_

_- Demande à Black !_

_- Il travaille avec James, Sev !_

_- Je ne suis pas une foutue Baby Sitter !_

_- Mais Sev fais un effort s'il te plait ! en plus tu la passe demain ton audition. Tu dois te reposer ce soir !_

_- J'ai pas besoin de repos Lil's. j'ai besoin de travailler !_

_- Mais tu peux travailler ! si tu ne le fais pas jusqu'à pas d'heure. En plus Harry adore t'écouter. _

_- J'ai déjà dis non ! je ne veux pas d'un morveux sur les bras !_

- …

- …

_- Eh ! j'suis pas un morveux ! j'ai presque 5 ans !_

_- Ah ouais ?_

_Un regard vert qui affronte deux iris noirs. _

_Un sourcil qui essaye de se lever seul mais qui entraine l'autre au passage._

_Un éclat de rire grave que peu de personnes ont un jour entendu. _

_Lorsque Lily repartit sans son fils, un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'Harry est surement l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir mener le pianiste par le bout du nez._

_En rentrant chez elle, elle s'installa dans les bras de son mari. _

_- Ça a marché ? _

_- Sev est fou d'Harry. Bien sur que ça a marché !_

_- Très bien. Alors madame Potter, si on allait travailler sur le petit frère que notre cher fils réclame tant ?_

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_Fin du Flash Back_

- C'est peut être bête à dire, mais ce soir là, après avoir joué un peu pour Harry, j'ai dormis comme un bébé.

Perdu dans ses pensées l'homme commença à pianoter sur les chiffres dorés. A cet instant il laissait certaines émotions transparaitre. Ils étaient peu à avoir eut le privilège de voir ce phénomène se produire et le nombre s'était réduit au fil des ans.

- Il ne reste plus que Lucius, Draco et Théo, murmura t-il. Et toi.

Ses doigts se figèrent. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il lança :

- Au fait Cissy, Théo, Draco et les jumeaux te saluent. Lucius aussi mais il ne l'admettra jamais.

Un silence. Autour de lui la place prenait vie, les personnes allaient travailler sans prêter attention à lui. Toutes savaient ce qu'il faisait et même si Severus Snape n'était pas le voisin le plus charmant ni le plus aimable on lui pardonnait.

Ils s'étaient tous aperçus au fil des ans que beaucoup de leurs petits problèmes avaient été réglés par cet homme à l'air à la fois froid et méprisant et terriblement seul, aussi les habitants de la place ne faisaient pas de commentaires et le laissaient tranquille.

Severus Snape était peut être considéré comme le pire des salauds en dehors de la place, mais tous savaient ici à quoi s'en tenir et, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Severus appréciait le soutient moral invisible de ses voisins.

Après une dernière caresse sur les chiffres, il enfila ses gants, un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres face à cette vieille habitude de prendre extrêmement soin de ses mains, et tourna le dos au numéro 12.

Il réfléchissait au fait de saluer ou non ses nouveaux voisins, mais cela voudrait dire qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait leur expliquer pourquoi il se pointait chaque matin devant leur porte et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Il parlait aisément de Regulus avec Lucius ou Theo mais il ne parvenait pas à aligner trois mots sur le sujet avec d'autres interlocuteurs, il laisserait le soin de prévenir les nouveaux arrivants à l'une des vieilles femmes habitant à l'entrée de la place et qui le connaissaient depuis le décès de ses parents, bien qu'il ne leur ait pas adressé la parole plus de cinq fois par an.

Il referma brusquement la portière de sa voiture et démarra en trombes. Il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Lucius, le temps semblait de nouveau tourner au gris et il avait oublié son parapluie. S'il avait été un homme à juré il ne se serait pas retenu.

_Journée de merde !_

***

Au deuxième étage du 12 Grimmaurd Place, une main laissa retomber le pan du rideau qu'elle tenait.

Deux prunelles verts suivirent l'homme en noir jusqu'à sa Porsch noire elle aussi, un éclat de fascination et d'interrogation brillait dans les yeux de Harry Lupin-Black, lorsqu'ils regardèrent Severus Snape s'éloigner.

Harry se posait beaucoup de questions sur cet homme à l'air triste. Même il son visage le cachait bien, ses gestes ne pouvaient mentir.

Le jeune homme était pourtant certain de deux choses : il connaissait cet homme, et il était diablement attiré par lui, malgré la quinzaine d'années de plus qu'il devait avoir **(2)**.

***

Dans la cuisine, deux étages plus bas, deux hommes se tenaient enlacés, regardant, par le seul angle de la fenêtre permettant de voir au dehors du mur d'enceinte, le même homme monter dans la voiture. Leurs deux visages étaient un mélange de tristesse et de nostalgie.

-Alors c'était bien sa voiture.

- Oui.

- Il a vieillit.

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'on a mal fait ?

- De partir ? non. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le consoler. La seule qui aurait pu c'était Lily mais Lily …

- …

- Et toi tu lui aurais trop rappelé ton frère et il serait devenu fou à force de t'avoir à ses cotés. Vous ne vous êtes jamais adressé la parole plus de dix minutes avant de vous sauter à la gorge, et cela dès le début.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *§ *

_- Je vous présent Severus Snape, un petit prodige du piano …_

_- Malfoy c'est un gamin et …_

_- Ta gueule Black si je l'ai invité c'est que sa compagnie m'est agréable …_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me défende Lucius !_

_- Il sait parler en plus ! mais dit donc Lucy tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu avais un nouvel animal domestique !_

_- Black c'est ça ? _

_Les deux hommes se défient du regard. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux morveux ?_

_- Rien je regarde. Lucius m'avait dit que tu étais pas mal mais je constate que tu n'es qu'un jeune chiot imbécile. Je ne vois pas ce que Lupin peut faire avec toi. _

_- Touché Severus, et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais confié que pour clouer le bec à Black il suffisait de remettre sa relation en question. _

- …

_- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui, en dehors de ce groupe, ose parler à Sirius de cette manière. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, enchantée._

_- Severus Snape. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Tu sais je crois que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Il a rendu R tellement heureux.

- Je sais. Il a fait tout un tas de choses pour nous tous sans qu'on le remarque vraiment. Je crois que seuls Lucius et Lily s'en rendaient compte.

- C'est à notre tour désormais.

- Je crois qu'en effet c'est à notre tour.

- Alors je sais comment faire.

- Comment ?

- Harry.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en étais rendu compte.

- De quoi ? Que Harry est le seul qui pouvait distraire Severus de R ou que tous les hommes avec lesquels Harry soit sorti sont de grand bruns ténébreux et imbuvables ?

- Tu insinues que Severus s'intéressait déjà à Harry ?

- Non simplement qu'il a toujours éprouvé de l'affection pour lui et qu'il était le seul à lui parler comme à un adulte malgré ses « gamin » ou « morveux ».

- Je crois que tu as raison mais ils on t quand même quinze ans de différence.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne te savais pas aussi libéré.

- Pourquoi ? ça ne regarde qu'eux. Je sais déjà que Snape va avoir du mal à s'y faire, alors tu n'imagine pas le bonheur que me procure l'idée qu'il va se prendre la tête avec ça. Et puis si Harry est attiré par ce type de mec autant lui offrir celui qui a inventé le genre des grands bruns ténébreux et imbuvables.

- Tu sais Paddy, parfois tes raisonnements me font peur.

- Je sais mon amour, je sais. Maintenant assez parlé de Severus-je-passe-ma-vie-a-emmerder-tout-le-monde-Snape. Embrasse-moi plutôt.

- Tu devais attendre que je te dise 't'as d'beaux yeux tu sais'.

- Tu es pressé. Tu dois partir dans 15 minutes.

_A suivre …_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(1)** J'aime bien l'idée que c'est parce que Lucius a bu jusqu'à s'en rendre malade que tout le petit groupe se soit bah regroupé. J'écrirais peut être un petit OS sur cette soirée. Je la voie d'ici avec un Lucius les cheveux tombants sur le visage blafard et nauséeux.

**(2)** Alors je me suis pris la tête pour que les différences d'âge entre les personnages soient plus ou moins crédible. Aussi pour faire simple lorsqu'Harry est né Sirius, James, Lucius et Narcissia avaient 22 ans, Rémus et Lily en avaient 20, Regulus 17 et Severus 15. Pour ce qui est de la crédibilité de l'appartenance de Severus dans ce groupe de personnes beaucoup plus âgées je dirais juste que si une personne peut être jeune par l'âge il n'en est pas de mentalement. J'ai personnellement des conversations extrêmement intéressantes avec une petite fille d'à peine dix ans alors que j'en ai vingt. Et pour la différence d'âge entre Severus et Harry bah je me suis appuyée sur un couple que je connais et qui se sont connus à peu près au même âge qu'ont Sev et Harry et donc la même différence d'âge; ça fait près de trente ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ils sont toujours aussi mignons à voir et toujours aussi amoureux (ca fait plaisir à voir d'ailleurs). J'aurais pu garder la même différence que dans le bouquin mais ne connaissant pas de couples avec une telle différence d'âge j'ai préféré prendre quelque chose qui me parle plus et au moins je sais que ce n'est pas totalement surréaliste.

Et que dire d'autre. Dans le prochain chapitre on verra l'entrée en scène du fameux Théo. Qui est-il pour Severus ?

Je n'ai pas commencé l'écriture du chapitre 3 mais comme je suis chez moi toute la journée de demain et de jeudi je crois que vous pouvez l'attendre pour jeudi soir ou vendredi .

D'ici là bonne fin de semaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Comme promis voici le chapitre 3 qui est un peu différent de ce que j'avais prévu, donc probablement différent de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Faites le moi savoir si ce n'est pas le cas (vous pouvez aussi me le dire si vous l'avez aimé ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites. De plus dans ce chapitre il y aura un petit lime (dites moi ce que vous en pensez moi je suis pas hyper satisfaite mais vos lectures peuvent m'éclairer).

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

Autres petits rappels : c'est un UA et les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais bon étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas connus tout le tra la la avec Voldy c'est un peu normal que leur caractère change.

Et comme je n'aime pas trop blablater voici la suite :

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Ab imo pectore **

_(Du fond du cœur)_

_« Ça nous à toujours rassuré de s'avoir que l'on avait un homme à aimer dans ce monde. »_

Nimeni

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla ce matin là, beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'habitue, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Ce n'était jamais lui qui se levait le premier. Il fronça ses sourcils pour chercher ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller de si bonne heure.

Il avait l'impression qu'un parfum étrange flottait dans l'air, pareil à celui des orages d'été et il ne savait pas s'il aimait ce parfum, cette atmosphère qui semblait annoncer un changement. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça.

Il tourna son regard vers le corps allongé à ses cotés.

Devait-il le réveiller pour lui en parler ?

Ce n'était surement rien du tout, il s'imaginait simplement des choses ; mais malgré cela l'impression demeurait toujours et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir avec cette idée qui ne cessait de le tourmenter il écarta la couverture qui le recouvrait et allait sortir du lit lorsqu'une voix interrompit son geste :

- Je le sens aussi. Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien de mauvais. Viens te rendormir.

La voix ensommeillée de son amant eut un impacte immédiat sur Draco, qui en oublia ses pensées étranges et se rallongea dans le lit, venant caler son corps contre celui chaud – et nu remarqua t-il avec un sourire- de l'homme qui était allongé à ses cotés.

De toute manière il avait toujours raison pour ces choses là alors autant l'écouter plutôt que de faire une montagne de stipulations inutiles. Si Draco parvenait parfois à sentir l'air changeant qui flottait dans l'atmosphère – comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui – son compagnon parvenait à interpréter presque à chaque fois ces sensations.

Un géni qu'ils disent.

En se faisant cette réflexion le visage de Draco se tordit dans une moue de mépris qu'il savait feinte mais qu'il ne pouvait empêcher, vieille habitude oblige. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait reconnu le géni que cachait ce corps trop frêle et fragile ; mais pour rien au monde il ne l'admettrait à voix haute.

La voix de l'homme à moitié endormit retentit à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Draco amour, rendors-toi et laisse moi encore une heure et demi de sommeil. Je te réveillerai à mon tour et je sais combien tu peux apprécier mes réveils, alors ne rumine pas trop et viens dans mes bras.

Il s'était retourné pour plonger son regard bleu claire dans les prunelles grises, qui s'assombrissaient de désir.

Draco hocha la tête et vint se blottir contre le corps de son amant.

Sa bouche vint trouver immédiatement le point, à la base du cou aussi pâle que le sien et qui faisait gémir son compagnon. Ce dernier se positionna directement sur lui immobilisant les bras de Draco au dessus de sa tête.

- Tss tss tss ! Dray s'il te plait, laisse moi dormir et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras au réveil.

Le sourcil de Draco se leva et un sourire sensuel orna son visage.

- Tu sais que j'adore ta manière de me convaincre.

La bouche de Draco se posa doucement sur les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser rapide avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. L'homme le berça quelques instants, lui caressant le dos en attendant qu'il s'endorme. Une fois la respiration de Draco devenue régulière il posa un baiser parmi les mèches presque blanches et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Oui cette journée serait porteuse de nouvelles. Il espérait seulement que Sev ouvrirait les yeux sur ce qui allait lui être proposé. Il espérait aussi que Black arriverait à le convaincre, parce que même s'il ne l'admettait pas, Sev n'avait pas encore enterré Regulus et seul l'appuie de son ancienne « famille » pouvait l'y aider.

***

- Papa est parti ?

- Oui ; il rentrera en fin d'après midi d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il m'a dit que le mieux serait que je te montre un peu le quartier, tu n'es pas beaucoup sortit depuis qu'on est là. Et en plus on doit faire des courses. Moony m'a laissé une liste

- Heureusement qu'il pense à tout. Je crois me demande comment on a fais pour vivre sans lui au début.

- Je me le demande aussi.

Le regard de Sirius se fit lointain un instant. En le remarqua Harry se gifla m'mentalement ; il s'avait bien que Sirius s'en était énormément voulu d'avoir laissé son Moony en arrière.

- Désolé P'pa.

- T'inquiète pas j'étais con à l'époque.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Dis P'pa !_

_- Oui fiston ?_

_- Pourquoi tu veux jamais voir 'Mus ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire Harry._

_- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents ?_

_- Un peu. Tu sais, j'étais très proche de Rémus à l'époque de l'accident et le revoir me fait penser à tous les moments passés avec tes parents et ça me rend triste. C'est pour ça que je suis parti d'Angleterre. _

_- Mais moi je ne te rends pas triste ?_

_- Non toi tu m'as au contraire beaucoup aidé à surmonter ça._

_- T'as eu besoin de moi alors !_

_- Bien sur je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi._

_- Mais tu sais, 'Mus aussi est triste. _

_- Oui mais …_

_- Et en plus lui il a eu personne pour le réconforter de la mort de papa et m'man, et en plus toi tu es parti. Tu sais il s'est retrouvé tout seul. _

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises !_

_- J'dis pas de bêtises P'pa, même si j'ai que sept ans et je me rappelle pas de tout ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident mais je sais que Rémus et toi vous été amoureux !_

_- Etiez._

_- Et que si moi, mon amoureuse elle partait au bout du monde je serai encore plus triste. _

_- C'est qui ton amoureuse ?_

_- C'est Chris_

_- Mais c'est pas une fille, c'est un garçon._

_- Et alors ? toi t'es bien amoureux de 'Mus ! et puis 'Mus il est très gentil et il m'apporte toujours du chocolat quand il vient me voir et c'est même le meilleur chocolat que j'ai jaaaaaamais mangé, mais je sais que 'Mus il est triste parce que t'es pas là. Et tu sais il m'a raconté qu'il était venu à bord d'un oiseau géant pour chercher à te sauver de la tour d'ivroire dans laquelle tu étais enfermé. C'est vrai qu't'as été enfermé dans une tour d'ivroire ? ça veut dire que 'Mus c'est ton prince charmant ? Comment il à fait pour te délivre ? _

_- Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant ! j'ai pas une tête de princesse !_

_- Mais moi je veux que 'Mus c'est ton prince charmant ! Dis tu veux bien le laisser être ton prince charmant ? j'en ai marre de dire que j'ai qu'un Papa, j'aimerai bien en avoir deux ! et puis tous les copains ils seront jaloux eux ils on que des mamans ou des papas, sauf Drew qui à deux mamans, mais moi je peux pas avoir deux mamans parce que je t'ai déjà toi et que t'es pas une fille même si 'Mus c'est ton prince charmant. Et en plus 'Mus il fait bien la cuisine et il pourra me faire pleins de gâteaux à la rhubarbe et au chocolat et on pourra aller tous les trois au par cet été et on pourra aussi … _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Eh réveilles toi ! je sais bien que ta nuit à été agitée mais c'est pas une raison de somnoler alors que tu dois aller faire tes courses et montrer à ton fils la ville où tu as grandi.

- Harry !

- Quoi on doit faire les courses. C'est Papa qui l'a dit.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle !

- Oh ça ! Mais tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes parents ont une vie sexuelle épanouie.

- Pitié dis moi que nous n'avons pas cette conversation !

- Mais P'pa, je croyais que tu serais la dernière personne gênée par ce genre de conversation. Tu sais c'est toi qui as commencé, lorsque j'avais quinze ans, à me parler de papillons et de fleurs.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu t'intéresserais d'avantage aux papillons qu'aux fleurs.

- Et surtout tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je connaissais déjà la plupart des choses que tu m'as dites. Mais c'était tellement marrant de te voir gêné et nerveux que je ne pouvais pas te dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à m'apprendre. Et puis Papa semblait tellement s'amuser à te voir comme ça que tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir

- Continue à te foutre de moi et je te promets que tu n'auras pas droit au cadeau que Moony et moi te préparons !

Aussitôt, Harry s'arrêta de parler pour regarder son père de manière suspicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu complote encore ?

Le regard candide et innocent que lui lança Sirius n'eut aucun effet.

- P'pa la dernière fois que tu as eu une idée, l'appart' à faillit prendre feu.

- Eh c'était aussi l'idée de Rémus !

- …

- Mais si je t'assure.

- …

- Il l'a approuvé !

- …

- Il n'a rien dit lorsque je lui ai proposé de faire ce feu d'artifices sur le balcon pour ton anniversaire !

- …

- Eh ce n'est pas de ma faute si le balcon était trop petit et que quelques étincelles du décollage sont tombées sur les rideaux !

- …

- …

- Non tu as raison ; c'était un très bon anniversaire.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, prenant chacun leur blouson et leur casque avant de sortir de la maison.

- Aller Gamin, alors le faire ce tour.

- Tu sais j'ai vingt trois ans P'pa.

- Peut être mais pour moi tu seras toujours un gamin.

Harry savait que ce déménagement avait été dur pour ses deux pères, surtout que cette maison était remplie de souvenirs. Mais, si Sirius avait pu y vivre à nouveau avec l'aide de son frère après tout ce que ses parents lui avaient fait subir, ils pourraient, 'Mus et lui, l'aider à leur tour, après tout Sirius avait réussi à tourner la page, il fallait juste lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

Harry savait aussi qu'ils avaient déménagé en partie à cause de lui, alors il se promit de tout faire pour que jamais ces parents adoptifs n'aient à regretter cette décision.

***

La voiture noire se gara le long de l'allée prévue à cet effet et encadrée de hauts peupliers. Un peu plus loin se dressait une grande maison – plus petite que le manoir Malfoy mais d'une taille à faire pâlir de jalousie les voisins qui essayaient depuis des dizaines d'années à construire une demeure qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à celle du Sir Lucius Malfoy.

Sortant de la voiture et remontant le col de sa redingote (j'ai étudié les diverses formes de manteaux pour trouver le terme exact ^^) Severus Snape se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, traversant dans sa longueur l'allée de peupliers qui faisaient plier leurs branches sous le vent et la pluie de décembre. Il ne prêta aucun regard au jardin qui, même sous la pluie battante garait son charme.

Se hâtant d'atteindre la porte pour échapper aux gouttes d'eau, il songea au moyen d'emprunter un parapluie à Lucius sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

C'était devenu un jeu – si tant est que les descendants des familles Snape et Malfoy s'abaissassent à ce genre de jeux puérils – Severus s'amusait à voler en douce un parapluie à Lucius à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait et qu'il avait oublié le sien. Le but était de ne pas se faire prendre, chacun des deux partis notant scrupuleusement les scores.

Bien sur il aurait pu en demander un mais ça n'aurait pas été la même chose.

Deux coups à la porte et Lucius s'avançait vers lui pour le saluer et l'inviter à rentrer.

Severus nota tout de suite l'air conspirateur qu'avait le visage de son ami mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était en plein procès et cet air là était habituel chez lui dans ces cas là.

Il le suivit sans dire un mot dans le petit bureau situé à droite du hall de réception et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré près d'une cheminée et d'une table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient un service à thé. Lucius s'assit à son tour, servit le thé et attendit quelques secondes.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps et avaient leurs petites habitudes. Ainsi Lucius savait que Severus ne buvait que du thé noir, presque imbuvable, avec quelque fois un zeste de citron ou une lampée de whisky et Severus savait que Lucius attendait qu'il prenne la parole pour commencer la discussion, discussion dans laquelle il monopolisait la parole à son grand soulagement.

La seule fois où ces règles n'avaient pas été suivies fut à la mort de Regulus.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_Il faisait froid et pluvieux ce 3 mars 1985. Lucius s'apprêtait à aller à l'hôpital pour voir comment se portait Regulus. Cela allait faire trois mois qu'il s'était fait pour la première fois. Les meilleurs oncologues se penchaient sur son cas mais dès la première opération la sentence était tombée. _

_Il ne restait au cadet des Black moins de six mois à vivre, le cancer s'étant trop développé sur ses poumons pour être opérable. _

_Severus avait été anéanti. _

_Il s'en souvenait encore. _

_Ce fut la seule fois ou il avait vu son ami pleurer._

_Après une semaine, Regulus sortait, bien décidé à passer le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre entouré de ses proches et dans un endroit autre qu'un hôpital. Tout s'était bien déroulé les deux premiers mois même si Regulus était de plus en plus affaiblit et tentait de cacher les mouchoirs qui se couveraient de sang à chaque fois qu'il toussait._

_Severus ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, gardant son air froid malgré la douleur visible dans les prunelles sombres._

_Souvent Regulus s'était reproché de leur avoir avoué la vérité. Un tel diagnostique huit mois après la mort des Potter avait sérieusement achevé le groupe. _

_Black et Lupin s'éloignaient, et si Sirius devait souffrir de la mort de ses meilleurs amis, Lupin souffrait aussi de la perte de son compagnon._

_Lucius savait que Lupin n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il en avait l'air mais il savait aussi que ce chien de Black était tout pour lui, alors le voir s'éloigner de la sorte faisait mal au jeune professeur et tout le monde pouvait le voir, et personne ne se faisait d'illusions ; si à la mort des Potter venait s'ajouter la rupture du couple Lupin/Black, leur groupe était fini. _

_Mais pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était que Regulus sorte au plus vite de l'hôpital pour qu'ils puissent profiter de lui le plus de temps possible._

_Lorsqu'il avait été admis après un évanouissement il y a deux jours, les médecins avaient dit qu'il pourrait ressortir aujourd'hui, alors Lucius s'était offert de faire le chauffeur sachant que Black était trop occupé par la paperasse concernant l'adoption d'Harry. _

_Il devait passer chercher Severus à 7 heures avant d'aller à l'hôpital._

_Il venait à peine de descendre qu'il entendit cogner à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il découvrit un Severus Snape en larmes, contenant mal ses sanglots, du sang coulait de son crâne accentuant le teint blafard et grisâtre de l'homme._

_Dans l'allée Lucius remarqua la voiture de Severus, le pare-chocs complètement emboutit, le pare-brise brisé et l'aile droite enfoncé._

_A cet instant là Lucius eut peur. _

_Entrainant son ami à l'intérieur il pria pour que le pire ne soit pas arrivé, mais ses espoirs furent balayés par la seule phrase que Severus prononça ce jour là._

_- Il est mort. _

_Cela se résumait à ça. « Il est mort ». _

_Juste trois petits mots. _

_Regulus était mort et Severus était entrain de sombrer. _

_Ce jour là Lucius ne prononça aucune parole._

_Il resta simplement avec Severus, son fils et sa femme, réveillés par le bruit partirent voir Sirius, les laissant seuls. Et Lucius sut que c'était le début de la fin. _

_S'il en était venu à apprécier Black et Potter c'était surtout grâce à Severus, Regulus et Lupin et la réciproque était vraie. Black avait accepté Severus dès l'instant où il avait vu que Severus pouvait faire apparaitre un sourire le visage habituellement taciturne de son petit frère._

_C'est Regulus qui avait permis la cohésion du groupe à la mort des Potter ; c'est Regulus qui a poussé son frère à tourner la page ; c'est Regulus qui à aidé Remus à sortir de sa dépression._

_Maintenant qui poussera Sirius ? _

_Qui soutiendra Rémus ?_

_Qui veillera sur Severus. ?_

_Lucius l'ignorait._

_Et il avait peur, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, ce groupe était une partie de sa famille et la voir se disloquer sous ses yeux impuissants le rendait malade._

_Mais pour l'instant il devait être fort._

_Pour Severus déjà. Il devra habiter chez eux ; ensuite il faudra consoler Lupin et l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Black avait plusieurs fois mentionné qu'il devait changer d'air et qu'il ne restait en Angleterre que pour son frère. Il avait même reçu un appel du directeur d'un cabinet new-yorkais très réputé mais Lucius n'a pas voulu lui en parlé, préférant attendre que Black se décide à venir de lui-même. _

_Tout foutait le camp et lui était là, et ne pouvait rien faire. Black l'enverrait au diable s'il lui disait quoi que ce soit. Lupin allait lui faire un sourire triste avant de sombrer seul dans son coin, et Severus … _

_A ce moment là, tenant son premier véritable ami malgré la grande différence d'âge qui les séparait, Lucius constata combien ils étaient tous seuls à l'extérieur de ce groupe. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Le 12 a de nouveaux propriétaires.

Les pupilles noires s'attardèrent un instant sur l'éclat qu'elles avaient cru percevoir dans celles de Lucius.

- C'est une bonne chose, reprit le blond, cette maison allait bientôt tomber en ruines.

Sourires.

Tous deux savaient jusqu'au prix que Black mettait dans l'entretient de son ancienne maison en dépit de l'océan qui le séparait d'elle.

Les tasses fumantes furent portées aux lèvres.

- Tu sais je crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose.

- Peut-être.

Silence. On entendait battre la pluie à la fenêtre. Et le vent redoublait d'intensité. Dans le bureau tout semblait si paisible que l'on aurait pu croire que la tempête se déchainait sur un autre monde.

- Tu passe voir ton fils ?

- Et le tien aussi.

- J'avais oublié que c'était sa semaine sans.

Severus ricana.

- Tu n'aurais pas du l'initier au droit aussi tôt, il aurait pu suivre un cursus normal et tu saurais quand aller le voir.

- Oh mais je suis fière de voir qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aller en cours pour avoir son diplôme. Et je sais parfaitement quand il est libre.

Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique mais ne dit rien.

- J'ai peut être des difficultés à me souvenir des semaines en effet.

- Tu n'as pas oublié qu'ils se marient au printemps tout de même.

- Ça non, ça fait des années que Draco me prend la tête avec ça, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je l'oublie

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Papa ! Théo et moi on va se marier !_

_Lucius jeta un regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé à son fils unique qui s'était jeté sur lui à peine le pas de la porte passé. Derrière lui un petit garçon fluet aux cheveux sombres qui descendaient en larges boucles autour de son visage baissait la tête presqu'apeuré d'être une source de désagréments. _

_- Draco, deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il n'y à pas de loi qui les autorise à le faire._

_- Mais …_

_- Dray tu sais ça ne fait rien, ne dérange pas ton père pour ça. _

_Lucius regarda son filleul. Il était toujours aussi poli et soucieux de ne déranger personne. Sa voix elle-même semblait demander pardon au silence de rompre sa quiétude. _

_- Mais Papa toi tu travaille à faire la loi. _

_La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant rentrer un Severus Snape portant le plateau du gouté pour les deux enfants._

_- Bonjour Severus. _

_- Lucius._

_Les deux garçons regardèrent le plateau apporté par le brun, puis croisèrent leur regard. Draco alla vers l'autre et lui prit là main._

_- Tonton Sev'rus Théo et moi on va se marier !_

_- C'est vrai ça ?_

_Théo rougit et baissa les yeux. Il avait encore peur d'être rejeté par cet étrange homme qu'il avait appris à aimer. _

_- Si cela vous dérange il n'en sera rien._

_Posant le plateau Severus s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupit_

_- Si c'est ce que tu veux Théo cela ne me dérange pas._

_Le regard plein de gratitude que lui lança le petit brun lui serra le cœur. Il avait une nouvelle raison de vivre maintenant et même si la confiance de Théodore allait lui être difficile à gagner, il allait y arriver parce que depuis la mort de Regulus, ce gamin, accroché au cadavre de sa mère dans une rue sordide de Prague, était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. _

_Une voix fluette tintée de gravité rompit le cours de ses pensées :_

_- Papa tu travaille à faire la loi._

_- On peut dire ça comme ça._

_- Alors tu n'as qu'à faire une loi pour que des garçons puissent se marier ensemble !_

_Lucius en était resté bouche-bée._

_Le sourcil haussé de Severus et sa moue sarcastique montraient bien qu'il ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de là._

_Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rencontra le regard plein d'espoir de son fils puis celui de son filleul qu'il s'aperçut du sérieux de la réplique de Draco. _

_Il décida de se renseigner sur la possibilité d'autoriser une telle union, au cas où la lubie de son fils ne passerait pas. Son engouement se fit plus fort encore lorsque quelques heures plus tard, Théodore vint le voir, un air trop sérieux sur son visage d'enfant._

_Le garçon lui demanda de ne pas se déranger pour cette histoire de mariage, que Draco oubliera bien assez tôt cette idée, et que lorsqu'il sera grand il épousera une jeune et jolie fille issue de la noblesse anglaise. Et que de toute manière Draco était trop jeune pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles et qu'il pourrait toujours l'en dissuader._

_Lucius ne dit rien, mais il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux trop bleus du petit garçon. _

_Ce jour là il eut deux certitude absolue: premièrement, si jamais quelque chose entre les deux garçons, son fils était entre de bonnes mains ; deuxièmement, le fils adoptif de son ami était bien trop intelligent et perspicace pour son âge. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Je crois que Draco est un peu stressé ces derniers temps.

- Il a de quoi l'être, il n'a pas de témoin.

- Ton fils aussi.

- Je sais. Mais je crois qu'il a l'intention de prendre les jumeaux.

- Misère !

- Ce sont les premiers à être venus vers lui lorsqu'il est arrivé. De plus ils sont assez intéressants une fois la première impression passée.

- Je ne sais pas combien de personnes paieraient pour être à ma place. Severus Snape, le grand Severus Snape, la terreur du barreau, admettre avoir de la sympathie pour quelqu'un d'autre que son fils, son filleul ou le diable personnifié …

- Tu te flattes toi-même.

- Peut-être. Mais Severus tu as du coucher avec eux avant d'admettre qu'ils étaient assez intéressants une fois la première impression passée.

- Et alors je n'ai pas précisé en quoi ils étaient intéressants.

Sourires entendus. Passé un temps les deux hommes n'avaient pratiquement plus besoin de se parler.

Ils finirent leur thé en silence.

- Tu passes les voir ?

- Il le faut bien.

Le regard de Severus fit le tour de la pièce et s'attarda sur le porte-manteau du bureau.

Parfait.

- Je dois passer au cabinet récupérer le dossier de l'affaire Riddle, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête, il ne voulait pas travailler en ce moment.

- Salue les petits de ma part et dis leur que demain soir Cissy et moi organisons un dîner pour de vieux amis qui sont rentrés récemment.

- Je transmettrai.

- Tu es aussi invité.

- Je n'aime pas dîner avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

- Viens quand même Severus, je suis sur que ce dîner te fera plaisir.

- On verra bien.

Mettant son manteau, il ouvrit la porte ; un courant d'air frais entra dans la maison faisant frissonner Lucius.

- Pour l'histoire des témoins, je crois que Draco inconsciemment espère qu'Harry tombera du ciel avant son mariage.

- Que veux-tu dire Severus.

- Draco a été marqué par le départ du jeune Potter, il n'a plus lié de liens d'amitié aussi forts qu'avec lui.

- Il avait à peine cinq ans.

- Il était assez âgé pour s'en rendre compte.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Severus partit sans répondre.

En refermant la porte, Lucius Malfoy observa que, dans le porte-parapluie situé sous le porte-manteau, il manquait un parapluie.

Il sourit.

Severus marquait encore un point.

Installé dans sa voiture Severus laissa un mince sourire orner ses lèvres en sortant le parapluie de sous son manteau. Laissant ses pensées dériver, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Lucius à propos de Draco.

_Je me demande ce que deviens Harry._

***

_Maudites ruelle ! maudites pluie ! maudites explications à la con ! tourner à droite puis à gauche, mon cul oui ! vieil imbécile ! je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ! et merde voila que ça tombe encore plus ! maudite pluie ! il faisait presque beau il y a un quart d'heure !_

Au beau milieu d'une petite ruelle qui s'était assombrie avec l'accumulation des nuages d'orage dans le ciel, Harry était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et il s'était perdu dans un dédale de petites rues dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir. A cet instant il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir étriper correctement le vieillard aux étranges lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui lui avait indiqué le chemin pour retrouver Grimmaurd Place, mais en suivant les conseils de ce vieux sénile il s'était retrouvé encore plus égaré qu'il ne l'était avant dans cette ruelle avec personne aux alentours pour lui donner la moindre indication.

Lorsqu'il vit un chat filer se mettre à l'abri, un rictus s'installa sur son visage.

_On dirait le début d'un mauvais film d'horreur, il ne manquerait plus que le serial killer qui arrive derrière moi pour compléter la scène._

Il allait revenir sur ses pas pour chercher une nouvelle sortie lorsque le bruit d'un carillon se fit entendre suivi d'une voix qui semblait venir du fond de la rue.

A te voila enfin ! maudit chat, moi qui espérait que tu n'allais plus ramener tes puces chez nous !

Le carillon à nouveau, suivit du bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme et Harry remercia toutes les divinités qui passaient par la de lui avoir montré la voie d'un endroit où il pourrait demander son chemin. Il continua sa route vers le fond de l'impasse – il voyait maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse_._

_Il est marrant l'autre, ce n'est pas cette rue qui me mènera à Grimmaurd !_

Il chercha des yeux ce qui pouvait passer pour une boutique, car le bruit de carillon provenait surement de celui accroché en haut des portes d'entrées de certaine anciens commerces, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que des immeubles à l'air peu accueillants et qui semblaient pour la plupart inhabités.

Il allait presque faire demi-tour lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la devanture de ce qui semblait être une librairie de livres anciens. La vitrine exposait de vieux livres aux pages jaunies et à la couverture au cuir légèrement racornit et dont le titre en lettres dorées était effacé sur la plupart.

Un exemplaire de ce qui semblait être une vieille édition de _L'Enfer_ de Dante Alighieri était ouvert sur une des illustrations du français Gustave Doré et Harry resta un instant fasciné s'étant rendu compte que le livre qu'il avait sous les yeux devait avoir près de cent cinquante ans.

Sortant de sa contemplation il regarda à l'intérieur pour voir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait parce que même si les livres semblaient être posés là depuis longtemps, la vitrine paraissait bien entretenue et la faible lumière provenant de l'intérieur confirma à Harry que la librairie devait être ouverte.

_Et même si elle ne l'est pas j'expliquerai que je me suis perdu et que je n'ai pas trouvé âme qui vive pour m'indiquer le chemin. Je parie que la personne qui tient cette librairie est un vieux monsieur très gentil qui acceptera de m'aider, pas comme l'autre vieux fou de tout à l'heure !_

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'estomac étrangement noué, comme s'il allait faire un pas dans un endroit mystérieux, et à la réflexion il se rendit compte que c'est justement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Levant les yeux avant de passer la porte, il vit sur la plaque de bois qui la surplombait le nom de la librairie gravé en lettres aux couleurs écaillées et encadrées de ce qui lui semblait être des cartes du tarot de Marseille.

Un squelette et un pendu **(1)** bizarre. Je vais peut être tombé sur un autre fou.

Il hésita jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bourrasque ne ramène sur lui une nouvelle volée de gouttes de pluie encore plus grosse et plus froide qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Tans pis, quitte à mourir, je préfère être tué par un fou psychopathe au chaud plutôt que mort de froid à cause de cette foutue pluie.

En passant la porte, alors que le carillon carillonna pour annoncer sa venue il songea que ce n'était pas le nom qu'un fou psychopathe donnerait à sa boutique.

Non certainement pas.

C'est un bien joli nom d'ailleurs.

_A la cour des miracles_. **(2)**

_A suivre …_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(1) : **les cartes citées sont bien sur la carte sans nom et la carte du pendu.

**(2) : **je cherchais désespérément un nom pour la librairie, un nom qui soit joli et qui renvoi une image mystérieuse du lieu. Bref je planchais là-dessus depuis au moins deux jours lorsque je me suis aperçue que la chanson que j'écoute en boucle depuis maintenant presque une semaine était en fait le nom idéal. Pour la chanson il s'agit de la cour des miracles (court of miracles) dans le bossu de Notre Dame de Disney – ok j'avoue je suis une fan incontestable de Clopin. Bref voila d'où est tiré le nom de la librairie.

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Alors voila le chapitre 3.

Au début je n'étais pas très fière de lui, tout d'abord parce que je trouvais qu'on reste trop centré dans le passé et ensuite parce que je ne voulais pas du tout raconter ça au début. Cependant, après relecture je me suis aperçue qu'il fallait que je raconte cette entrevue entre Lucius et Severus ne serais-ce que pour amener Lucius dans l'histoire.

Je comprendrai que certains soient déçu parce qu'ils s'attendaient peut être à la rencontre entre Harry et Severus (chose qui était prévue à l'origine). Votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup. En tout cas ne désespérez pas, cette rencontre auras lieu dans le prochain chapitre (je ne peux plus faire de détours maintenant, tous les chemins mènent à elle).

Pour la suite, elle arrivera soit **dimanche** soir soit **lundi**.

**Chapitre 4**

**A la cour des miracles. **

Bonne soirée à tous

**B**_oo_**Z**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme prévu voici le **chapitre 4** d'UPCDP.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il donne, je crois que je l'aime bien même si je suis assez sceptique sur la fin.  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera à travailler le chapitre 5 en prenant d'avantage compte de vos opinions.

En attendant bonne lecture !

BooZ

OoOoOoO

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites. De plus dans ce chapitre il y aura un petit lime (dites moi ce que vous en pensez moi je suis pas hyper satisfaite mais vos lectures peuvent m'éclairer).

.

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

.

Autres petits rappels : c'est un UA et les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais bon étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas connus tout le tra la la avec Voldy c'est un peu normal que leur caractère change.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**À la cour des miracles**

**.**

**.**

***

_En passant la porte, alors que le carillon carillonna pour annoncer sa venue il songea que ce n'était pas le nom qu'un fou psychopathe donnerait à sa boutique. _

_Non certainement pas. _

_C'est un bien joli nom d'ailleurs._

_À la cour des miracles._

***

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur qui imprégnait la pièce, celle à la fois écœurante et douce des livres anciens, un mélange de poussière, de moisissures, de cuir et de papier froissé, chiffonné, fripé.

Une odeur qui monte à la tête et qui enivre aussi sûrement qu'une bonne rasade de vieux whisky.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux s'en imprégner, il ne vit pas les deux silhouettes s'avancer vers lui et il sursauta lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

- On peut vous aider ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Harry se demanda si les champignons microscopiques qui s'étaient probablement développés sur certaines pages n'étaient pas hallucinogènes, parce que pendant une minute il crut voir double.

Malgré les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur son visage, ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front et l'obscurité de la pièce, il voyait clairement que les deux personnes devant lui étaient identiques. Il se reprit. Autant se montrer poli s'il voulait rester ici le temps que la pluie cesse.

- Je me suis perdu et votre librairie est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé pour demandé mon chemin et …

- Vous abriter de la pluie.

Harry hocha la tête. Maintenant que sa vue s'était habituée à l'obscurité il distinguait clairement ses interlocuteurs.

Tous deux avaient les cheveux roux foncés joliment ondulés, tombant sur leurs yeux bleu-vert. Ils devaient avoir quelques années de plus que lui et étaient identiques jusqu'à la moindre tache de rousseur de leur visage espiègle. Harry songea qu'ils étaient loin de l'image qu'il s'était faite du propriétaire des lieux.

- Nous comprenons, commença l'un des deux.

- Venez ; nous allons vous donner de quoi vous sécher et vous réchauffer …

- Et vous nous raconterez comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à nous.

-Harry hocha la tête et suivit les jumeaux à travers les rayons emplit de livres rangées d'une manière qui lui sembla étrangement chaotique.

_Comment font-ils pour gagner leur vie en tenant de cette manière leur commerce ?_

Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas seulement remarqué la ressemblance entre les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face, il avait également repéré leur costume italien à deux mille livres et l'aisance naturelle avec laquelle les costumes étaient portés.

Intrigué par ces étranges personnes il les suivit vers une porte qui semblait donner sur l'arrière boutique. Il s'imagina un instant un endroit encore plus poussiéreux et remplit de d'avantage de livres empilés en des piles irrégulières manquant de s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent.

Ça c'était avant d'entrer dans la pièce à la suite des jumeaux et de découvrir ce qui semblait être un petit salon, éclairé par le feu d'une grande cheminée et par quelques lanternes disposées au hasard sur des piles de livres.

Le salon en lui-même était meublé de manière hétéroclite quoique chaleureuse, avec de nombreux fauteuils de diverses tailles éparpillés ça et là mais on voyait que chaque objet visait à mettre le visiteur à l'aise.

Une grande table en bois brut était poussée contre un des murs nus de la pièce, les autres étant recouverts d'étagères soutenant les livres qui semblaient encore plus anciens que ceux de la vitrine et divers autres objets plus insolites les uns que les autres.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et la chaleur le happa d'un coup, le faisant frissonner dans ses vêtements humides.

- Installe-toi près de la cheminée, on va …

- Chercher de quoi te sécher.

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, mes vêtements …

- Ne t'en fais pas …

- On ne va pas te laisser mourir de froid ici, les proprios n'apprécieraient pas.

Avec un clin d'œil, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte qu'Harry n'avait pas vu et quittèrent la pièce.

Et Harry, tout en observant ce qui l'entourait, se dirigea vers le grand canapé installé face à la cheminée.

Il eut la surprise de le trouver occupé.

- Bonjour.

Une tête se tourna vers lui, légèrement penchée sur le coté.

Dans les yeux verts sombres de l'occupant se mêlait interrogation et indifférence.

Harry s'assit à ses cotés et tendit une main et ne voyant aucun mouvement de méfiance la part de l'autre il s'approcha d'avantage et commença à caresser le poil roux du chat qui, après un ronronnement de satisfaction vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un bruit, autre que celui des ronronnements du chat et des bûches qui éclatent dans l'âtre ne vienne troubler la quiétude qui s'était installée dans la pièce.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de la livraison ?

- Pas encore mais ils m'ont dit que ça allait être plus long que d'habitude.

- J'imagine qu'ils font d'avantage attention à leurs colis lorsqu'ils voient mon nom dessus.

- C'est surtout depuis que Herm leur est tombée dessus lors de leur dernière livraison.

- Humpfff

Les voix n'étaient pas celles des jumeaux et Harry se demanda s'il devait se montrer ou attendre que ces personnes le remarquent.

Choisissant la première solution, il repoussa le chat de ses genoux et se leva.

Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce interrompirent leur conversation pour se tourner vers lui, le regardèrent avec curiosité, le détaillant de haut en bas.

Le plus grand, dont les cheveux blonds étaient si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs fronça les sourcils comme pour chercher qui pouvait être ce jeune homme. Le second avait à présent ancré ses pupilles claires dans les vertes et laissa un sourire danser sur ses lèvres fines et pâles.

Il semblait que les nouveaux venus attendaient des explications.

- Euh, bonjour, je …

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas et celui d'un plateau que l'on pose sur une table interrompit son début d'explication.

- C'est nous qui l'avons fait venir ici, il est rentré dans la librairie …

- Parce qu'il s'était perdu.

- Un peu comme Chaton.

- Vous savez dehors c'est le déluge, la pluie l'a poussé à franchir la porte …

- Alors on lui a proposé de venir pour qu'il puisse se sécher. Il n'était pas beau à voir mais …

- Il ressemblait tellement à Chaton, que nous n'avons pas eut le cœur à le laisser repartir ...

- Et affronter la tornade qui sévit à l'extérieur.

Harry regarda, d'un air légèrement ahuri, les jumeaux qui venaient de rentrer à leur tour, se demandant comment était-il possible de débiter un flux aussi important de paroles en si peu de temps ! Il ne remarqua le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce que lorsqu'il sentit les yeux des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce fixés sur lui.

- Je, euh, je ne veux pas déranger, je suis assez sec alors si vous voulez bien me dire comment aller à …

- Mais comment avez-vous pu le faire rentrer ! s'exclama soudainement le blond. Vous connaissez les règles, bon sang ! vous les avez en partie conçues ! Merde quoi vous ne pouviez pas faire at …

- Dray, ça suffit !

La voix du petit brun était étrangement claire et forte, n'admettant aucune protestation et Harry vît le blond s'arrêter brusquement dans sa tirade.

- Ils ont sûrement de bonnes raisons de l'avoir laissé entrer alors laissons les parler.

Aucune réponse, seulement un léger mouvement de tête. Les jumeaux sourirent et Harry, eh bien il se demandait dans quoi il était encore tombé.

- Encore une fois je ne veux pas déranger et je …

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'envoi.

Silence.

Harry ruminait dans son coin. C'était vexant de se faire couper sans arrêt la parole.

Les yeux gris du blond se tintèrent d'interrogations. Le brun hocha simplement la tête, comme si cela ne le concernait pas, ou plutôt comme s'il était déjà au courant.

- Bien. Asseyons-nous et discutons alors. La voix du blond restait froide mais la curiosité sous-jacente était perceptible.

Les quatre hommes allèrent pour s'installer autour de la cheminée, lorsqu'Harry interrompit leur mouvement :

- Encore une fois je ne veux pas déranger. Je ne suis envoyé par personne. Je me suis perdu après avoir demandé mon chemin à un vieux cinglé. Je cherche simplement le moyen de rejoindre Grimmaurd Place et …

- Grimmaurd Place !

Les jumeaux observèrent le blond en fronçant les sourcils avant de se dévisager.

_**Pourquoi Draco réagit comme ça ?**_

_._

_._

_**Je ne sais pas. Ça doit être l'adresse.**_

_._

_._

_**Ça te dit quelque chose toi Grimmaurd Place ?**_

_._

_._

**…**

_._

_._

**…**

_._

_._

_**Ce n'est pas là où Sev habite ?**_

_._

_._

_**C'est ça !** _

_._

_._

_**Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi s'exclamer de la sorte pour un nouvel arrivant. **_

_._

_._

_**C'est vrai qu'on connaît tout le monde à Grimmaurd. **_

_._

_._

_**Oui d'ailleurs personne n'a déménagé récemment. **_

_._

_._

_**Non, la seule maison d'inhabitée est au …**_

_._

_._

- 12 Grimmaurd Place.

La voix de Draco n'était qu'un murmure. Harry leva rapidement la tête pour le regarder.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Le mouvement fit voler les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient sur le visage, découvrant son front sur lequel se dessinait une fine cicatrice. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent avant de se tourner vers ceux de Théo.

- C'était ça.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le regard des jumeaux allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre ce qui se passait, pendant qu'Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit le vieux psychopathe qui tienne cette librairie plutôt que ces personnes encore plus étranges. L'atmosphère le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que je vais partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à la librairie, priant pour que rien ne se passe d'ici là. Une fois dehors il pourrait toujours trouver une cabine d'où appeler Sirius.

- Harry ?

Une voix faible presque tremblotante le fit se retourner. Le blond le regarda d'un air incrédule, les yeux légèrement humides.

Le brun eut un sourire rassurant, comme celui qu'on certaines personnes pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage les animaux craintifs.

Les jumeaux l'observèrent abasourdis.

Ils avaient entendus parler d'Harry Potter mais ils ne pensaient pas le rencontrer un jour. D'après ce que Draco leur avait dit, le jeune garçon était parti vivre avec son parrain aux Etats Unis et personne n'en avait plus entendu parler.

Théo, sans se départir de son sourire alla chercher le service à thé que les jumeaux avaient laissé sur la table. La discussion promettait d'être longue.

_Et Papa qui va bientôt arriver._

Harry regarda les personnes qui se tenaient dans la même pièce que lui, la vue du blond lui avait donné un léger mal de tête qui s'était affermit lorsqu'il l'avait appelé.

_Comment diable connait-il mon prénom !_

Il était partagé entre la peur et la curiosité.

Ces gens étaient bien trop étranges pour son bien.

Il réprima un frisson.

- Eh ne partez pas !

Il reconnu la voix d'un des jumeaux.

- Vous savez je ne …

- Veux pas déranger.

- On sait !

Les jumeaux se sourirent.

Théo s'approchait de la cheminée et posa son plateau sur une table basse près d'un des fauteuils.

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas. Le vieux Dumby nous avait prévenu de ton arrivée et …

- Vous parlez du dingue que j'ai croisé ?

- Un vieux avec des cheveux blancs et une longue barbe ?

- Oui.

- Alors oui on parle de lui.

- Et c'est comme ça que vous voulez me retenir ?

Un éclat de rire.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants, simplement un peu étranges.

Il regarda à nouveau les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Le blond le fixait bizarrement, le mettant mal à l'aise, le brun quant à lui, lui souriait gentiment comme s'il cherchait à le rassurer sur leurs intentions.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une main qui se présenta en face de lui.

- Je m'appelle Fred.

- Drôle de moment pour faire les présentations.

Mais le sourire d'Harry montrait qu'il était plus en confiance.

L'un des jumeaux lui offrit un grand sourire avant de continuer sans se soucier de sa réplique:

- Lui c'est Georges mon frère comme tu dois t'en douter. Le gars qui prépare le thé c'est Théo et celui qui te dévisage depuis tout à l'heure c'est Draco. La librairie est à nous, enfin à Théo en grande partie, mais en fait elle sert plutôt de prétexte à un groupe qu'on a formé pour retrouver certains livres anciens. On peut dire qu'on est plus des chasseurs de trésors.

Harry sourit à cette réplique, mais une question demeurait toujours.

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que ce vieux fou m'a envoyé ici ?

Fred s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la voix de Draco résonna :

- Parce que je te cherchais.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Harry voici Draco._

_L'enfant leva ses grands yeux verts vers son père qui tenait dans ses bras un autre enfant aux chevaux blonds. _

_- Eug ?_

_Pourquoi son père avait un autre enfant dans les bras ?_

_- Potter met Draco dans le berceau et laisse-les jouer. _

_Le petit blond vint rejoindre le brun dans son aire de jeux. Il avait à la main un vieux morceau de chiffon, son doudou préféré. _

_- On a acheté un tas de jouets à Draco, mais le seul objet qu'il refuse de quitter c'est cet espèce de vieux torchon de cuisine._

_Au loin les adultes rient. _

_- Admet le Malfoy, ton fils est un prolétaire._

_Un peu plus loin, le petit blond tend son doudou à cet être aux cheveux étranges. _

_- La conscience d'Harry interpréta ce geste comme une demande de paix._

_- Eug ?_

_- Ahhg !_

_***_

_- Harry mon chéri arrête de bouger, si tu n'es pas habillé on ne va pas chez Draco !_

_- Aco !_

_- Oui Aco mon grand alors laisse maman t'habiller._

_- Aco !_

_Il fallut moins de dix minutes à Lily Potter pour sécher et habiller son fils tout juste sortit du bain._

_***_

'- _Mus ?_

_- Oui Harry ?_

_- Y vient quand Aco ?_

_- Bientôt._

_- Et Sirus ?_

_- Bientôt aussi._

- …

- …

_- Dis 'Mus._

_- Oui Harry._

_- Vous n'avez pas oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui hein ?_

_- Ah c'était pour ça la grande croix rouge sur le calendrier !_

- '_Mus !_

_- Oh Harry tu vas tout gâcher !_

_- Non !_

_- Non ?_

_- Bah je sais pour la surprise._

_- La surprise ?_

_- Et en plus je me suis préparé ! Aco m'a dit que les grands ils ont fait une surprise pour moi, et il m'a dit que je dois être surpris quand on me montrera la surprise. Il m'a même appris à être surpris !_

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Oui. Tu veux que je te montre ?_

_- Bien sûr. _

_Rémus se retrouva face à un Harry de trois ans, les yeux et la bouche exagérément ouverts, les mains à vingt centimètres des oreilles, dans la position de surprise la plus ridicule et la plus adorable qui lui avait été donné de voir._

_Lorsque les adultes arrivèrent avec Draco, personne ne comprit pourquoi Remus se tordait de rire par terre. _

_Plus tard dans la soirée Draco déclara avec aplomb que c'était de la faute de 'Mus si Harry n'avait pas été surpris parce qu'ils se sont précipités sur lui qui était par terre avec les cadeaux. Plutôt que de crier « SURPRISE » comme il était convenu, mot qui devait déclencher la surprise d'Harry. _

***

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui Draco ? _

_- Pourquoi Harry est parti ?_

_- C'est compliqué Draco._

_- C'est à cause de moi ? Parce que je lui ai dit que ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau ?_

_- Non Draco ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard._

_- Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il parte !_

_- Nous aussi nous ne le voulons pas mais c'est le choix de Sirius._

_- Mais je vais être tout seul ! _

_- Chuttt mon grand, ne pleure pas, tu le reverras bien un jour. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Harry n'en revenait pas.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était dans ce salon à parler avec son ancien meilleur ami, à lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait aux Etats Unis, à l'écouter lui raconter sa propre vie.

Il lui avoua avoir en partie oublié les souvenirs qu'il avait d'avant la mort de ses parents et que seuls quelques bribes revenaient de temps à autres.

Il avait aussi fait la connaissance des jumeaux et avait découvert avec stupeur qu'ils étaient les frères d'un ami basketteur qu'il avait rencontré à New York. Ils lui apprirent que leur frère serait enchanté de le revoir dès qu'il serait rentré à Londres.

Il parla beaucoup avec Théo aussi.

Théo avec qui Draco allait se marier bientôt.

Théo qui, avec son air si gentil, si discret, si posé, un peu comme Rémus, avait séduit Harry dès les premières paroles échangées.

Il apprit que c'est lui qui dirigeait l'association, Draco suivait des cours de droit une semaine sur deux et les jumeaux avaient une boutique de farces et attrapes dans une rue commerçante un peu plus loin. Harry s'étonna de son jeune âge mais avant que Théo ne réponde, les jumeaux et Draco s'écrièrent en cœur :

- C'est un génie !

Avant de rire comme si c'était une blague connue d'eux seuls.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle après cela.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, le téléphone de Théo sonna. Il revint après quelques minutes en déclarant :

- Papa arrive dans cinq minutes.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air entendu alors que Draco leva les yeux vers son fiancé en fronçant les sourcils. Théo lui rendit son regard en souriant largement et Draco hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Remarquant l'échange, Harry commença :

- Je devrai peut être partir, la pluie ne tombe plus et maintenant je sais comment rentrer.

Il avait déjà mis son blouson jouant distraitement avec les clés qui étaient dans sa poche.

- Reste encore un peu, Snape ne reste jamais très longtemps et il pourra te ramener chez toi.

- Je ne veux pas déranger le …

- Tu ne le dérangeras pas, le coupa Théo, je connais mon père il sera heureux de te raccompagner – les jumeaux se sourirent à cette réplique mais Harry ne vit rien, heureusement pour lui – et il habite près de chez toi lui aussi.

- Tu es sûr que …

- Certain.

Et Harry se tut.

Toute cette histoire lui semblait trop étrange.

Retrouver Draco dont il n'avait presque aucun souvenir, dans une librairie qu'il avait découverte grâce à un chat lui paraissait irréel. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour savoir ce qui l'avait poussé jusque là. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé un ami et de s'en être fait de nouveaux.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion, Harry jouant toujours avec les clés qu'il avait sortit de son blouson lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé.

- Joli porte-clés, remarqua Théo.

Harry rougit. Les autres, absorbés par leur conversation sur une découverte chimique des jumeaux ne leur prêtèrent pas attention.

- C'est un cadeau de mon père pour mes dix ans.

- Un griffon ?

- J'avais une peluche que j'adorais et dont je ne me séparais jamais avant, mais lorsqu'on a déménagé après que Papa soit venu habiter avec nous, je l'ai perdu. Je me souviens encore j'ai piqué une crise de nerfs, j'avais sept ans à l'époque et j'étais teigneux, il n'y avait que Papa pour me calmer, c'est lui qui a eut l'idée de ce porte-clés.

Théo hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'avait vécu Harry, son départ pour les Etats Unis avec son parrain et le départ de Rémus Lupin une année plus tard.

C'était Lucius qui lui avait tout raconté.

Son père parlait rarement de cette époque là. Mais si Théodore avait appris quelque chose des nombreuses discussions avec son parrain c'est qu'après la mort de Regulus, la seule personne qui avait pu redonner un semblant de sourire à son père avait été le petit Potter.

Lucius lui avait appris en plus de cela que le départ de l'enfant avait beaucoup attristé son ami. C'est cela qui avait précipité sa tournée en Europe.

Voir la maison des Black n'avait pas été facile pour lui mais il l'avait supporté parce que le rire d'Harry y retentissait de temps à autre.

Théo laissa son regard couler sur Harry pendant que celui-ci lui racontait comment Rémus Lupin avait réussi à lui faire accepter la disparition de sa peluche.

Le jeune homme avait vingt trois ans, Théo savait que Draco était plus vieux de deux mois, et était vraiment beau. Théo admira surtout la maturité qui se dégageait de lui et après l'avoir attentivement observé sous toutes les coutures avait décrété qu'il était le candidat idéal. Le regard qu'il avait partagé avec ses trois compagnons lui avait prouvé qu'ils étaient de son avis. Il fallait simplement que son père soit à la hauteur.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Théo sortit de ses pensées et allait s'excuser lorsque le bruit du carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna.

Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un bond, Harry les regarda perplexe et réprima un frisson devant le regard emplit de concupiscence qu'ils posèrent sur la porte.

- Ne fait pas attention à eux, dit Draco en se rapprochant de Théo, dès que Severus vient ils sont dans cet état. Ils savent que ça l'énerve et d'après eux un Severus en colère et dix fois plus attirant qu'un Severus normal, alors ils se jettent sur lui parce qu'ils savent combien il déteste les marques d'affection. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que, malgré les apparences, ils sont plus complices maintenant qu'ils ne l'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Harry resta interloqué face à cette remarque. Draco et Théo le regardèrent d'un air moqueur.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Que mon père est gay ? oui.

Harry tenta d'assimiler cette information.

- Tu as été adopté ?

Le regard bleu de Théo se fit un instant pensif.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Maminka ! maminka ! __**(1)**_

_Le petit brun pleurait contre le corps froid de la femme étendue dans la rue enneigée de Prague._

_Il savait qu'elle était morte de froid, il avait senti son cœur cesser de battre, son pouls s'arrêter, sa poitrine retomber, ses yeux devenir vitreux. Il avait à peine six ans, mais il savait tout ça._

_Il savait ce que cela signifiait, mais là tout de suite, raccroché à la dernière personne qui lui restait, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, arrêté de fuir et s'endormir dans la neige à coté de celle qui l'avait protégé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure ancestrale de leur famille. _

_Il allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il fit une silhouette sombre s'approcher. _

_Après cela la seule chose dont il se souvint fut les deux yeux sombres de la silhouette qui se posaient sur lui et des bras forts qui le soulevèrent, et l'entraînèrent loin de cette ruelle, loin de sa fuite et loin de son passé. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du poser la question, c'était déplacé.

Théo regarda Harry surpris, puis un sourire doux orna lentement ses lèvres.

- Non ce n'est rien, simplement des souvenirs qui remontent.

Silence. Draco s'était levé pour aller accueillir son parrain les laissant seuls.

- Pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai été adopté.

Il lui sourit et se leva à son tour. Au même moment la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer les jumeaux qui entrèrent et vinrent s'asseoir aux coté de Harry.

- Tu vas bientôt voir l'homme le plus canon que cette terre ai jamais porté Harry, commença Fred, ou peut-être était-ce Georges ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

Par la porte que les jumeaux avaient laissée ouverte venait d'entrer son idéal masculin.

Grand, brun, la démarche fière, le regard noir à la fois froid et brûlant avec, dans le fond des yeux un éclat de tristesse permanant.

Si Harry avait été séduit en le voyant ce matin, à cet instant il pouvait le dire, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, cet homme était l'homme de sa vie.

A ses cotés il entendit à peine les jumeaux partir dans un fou rire joyeux, il ne vit pas le regard amusé de Théo et Draco qui se trouvaient derrière l'homme.

Il ne voyait que ce visage pâle, à la beauté fascinante, aux traits durs et fins. Il ne voyait que les yeux de l'homme dans lesquels il fixa les siens, dans lesquels il se noya, dans lesquels il sombra.

Rien, rien n'existait en dehors de cet homme et l'étrange mélodie qui se répercutait dans son cerveau ; les notes lentes et nostalgiques de la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven.

Il ne remarqua rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne fronce les sourcils et détourne les yeux, reportant son attention sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Harry aurait voulu lui crier, lui hurler dessus, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas regarder autre chose que lui, qu'il ne devait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Mais une voix l'interrompit.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas recommencer vos bêtises !

La voix de l'homme le ramena à la réalité pour le faire sombrer à nouveau. Elle était grave et froide et profonde et tellement vibrante qu'elle le fit frissonner aussi sûrement que la pluie l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Nous n'avons rien fait !

- C'est le vieux Dumby qui l'envoie il nous est …

- Tombé dessus. La pauvre petite …

- Chose était trempée et perdue alors tu nous connais …

- On lui a porté secours, réchauffé …

- Réconforté. Et nous avons fait …

- Assez ! Fred, Georges, fermez là !

L'ordre était simple et étrangement les jumeaux obéirent. Harry sortit de sa rêverie pour se concentrer sur la discussion qui avait lieux autour de lui.

- Je t'assure Severus, que nous n'avons rien fait.

L'homme regarda le blond d'un air scrutateur. Il observa de la même manière les autres personnes avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Je croyais que tu avais abandonné cette idée stupide de …

- Papa, Harry est ici par le plus pur des hasards.

- Eh bien au moins il est sain d'esprit.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Fred.

- Que toutes les personnes qui adhèrent à votre cercle ne sont généralement pas saines d'esprit.

- Eh ! s'indignèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

- Regardez Dumbledore.

- C'est une exception.

- Et Zabini, et Granger, et Lovegood et …

- On a compris.

Harry suivait l'échange, de plus en plus intéressé. Théo lui avait expliqué la véritable raison d'être de la librairie.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui était appelé cour des miracles ?_

_- Un endroit connu des mendiants et bohémiens parisiens sous l'ancien régime et qui leur servait de refuge ?_

_- C'est ça mais ça leur a servit aussi longtemps d'entrepôt pour leurs œuvres. Les bohémiens ont été dans tous les domaines de grands artistes et érudits compte tenu de leur nature nomade. Le but du cercle est de retrouver ces œuvres._

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Harry regardait les jumeaux et l'homme se chamailler. Jusqu'au moment où ce dernier déclara :

- Je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Monsieur, je suis persuadé que vous êtes charmant, agréable et plein de qualités et de bonnes attentions, mais les rendez-vous arrangés par mon fils et ses amis ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde. Aussi je vous prierai de bien vouloir les excuser. Vous pouvez partir je comprends que vous ayez mieux à faire.

- Sev !

- Papa !

- Non laissez ce n'est rien, j'allais partir.

- Harry reste encore. On s'est à peine …

- Draco je t'ai laissé mon numéro, tu sais où j'habite et mes parents seront sûrement ravis de te revoir.

- Harry …

Mais Harry était décidé. Bien qu'aimables, les paroles du susnommé Severus l'avaient blessées plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de rentrer avant de s'énerver ou pire de pleurer. Il ne savait pourquoi mais ce rejet avait été un coup dur pour son ego.

La seule chose dont il avait envie à l'instant c'était de trouver un inconnu pour baiser et se débarrasser de la frustration que la vue de cet homme avait apporté avec lui.

Il mit son blouson, salua ses nouveaux amis et sortit du salon sans se retourner.

_Et merde il pleut encore !_

***

Dans le salon le départ d'Harry avait entraîné un silence lourd de sous entendus. Severus était cerné de regards sombres.

Tous lui reprochaient sa conduite vis-à-vis d'Harry mais aucun n'osait parler en premier.

D'un regard Théo fit comprendre aux autres qu'il voulait être seul avec son père. Severus garda son regard froid et dur ancré dans les yeux pâles de son fils. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par Théo.

- Avant que tu ne me sortes tes explications …

- Tais-toi !

Théo avait à peine élevé la voix mais la dureté du ton impressionna Severus.

- Comment ?

- J'ai dis de te taire ! Tais-toi et pour une fois dans ta putain de vie écoute-moi !

- Je ne te …

- Merde papa, ouvre les yeux, ce pauvre garçon est arrivé ici parce que ce vieux fou lui a indiqué le chemin ! Il était perdu, gelé et angoissé. C'est tout ! Il n'était pas là pour te séduire, on a tous compris après l'épisode Carrow que ça ne servait à rien. Mais lui, il n'avait rien fait ! Il vient à peine d'emménager à Londres, il ne connaît rien, il est perdu et cherche quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher et toi tu arrives tu le regarde comme s'il était la vermine la plus insignifiante qui soit. Tu le rejettes purement et simplement sans lui avoir donné une chance, il ne savait rien de toi, il n'a jamais voulu quoi que ce soit de toi ! Il n'a pas été un temps soit peu intéressé par toi avant que tu ne débarques. Mais toi tu t'en fous de ce pauvre gars à qui tu as brisé l'égo. Merde quoi ! Dès qu'on l'a vu on a su qu'il serait parfait, il est ce que tu recherche le plus et il n'est pas une pâle image de Regulus !

- Théo tu sais très bien …

- Ça fait 18 ans Papa, 18 putains d'années ! passes à autre chose ! Il sait très bien que tu dois le faire, il le savait ! Il le savait dès qu'_Il_ est né !

- J'ai quinze ans de plus que …

- Tu es sorti avec les jumeaux ! et entre quinze et treize ans quelle est la différence ?

- C'est un enfant !

- Tu admets !

- Théo tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !

- Oui. Ce que je veux dire est que cet homme se présente, il tombe presque du ciel ! Ce n'est pas Harry Potter, cet un autre homme à qui tu dois au moins des excuses ! Et pour une fois, suit mon instinct. La seule fois ou je t'ai présenté quelqu'un ça a marché jusqu'à ce que ça ne devienne trop sérieux pour toi. Nous n'avons jamais été tous les six d'accord sur un de tes potentiels amants alors …

- Tous les six ?

- Draco, les jumeaux, Dumby, chaton et moi.

- Chaton ?

Un sourire sarcastique orna le visage de Severus alors que le chat vint d'un bond se poser sur ses genoux, comme pour approuver les dires de Théo.

- Il s'est jeté sur lui dès qu'il est rentré dans le salon.

Silence.

Théo sait que son père ne va pas être facile à convaincre, mais il doit le faire. Cet homme a tellement fait pour son bonheur qu'il doit lui rendre la pareille.

Et il savait que c'est ce que voulait Regulus, il lui avait souvent répété que Harry serait celui qui permettrait à Severus de tourner la page, de retomber amoureux.

Parce que Severus même s'il avait réellement aimé Regulus n'avait pas approfondit tous les sens de ce mot. Harry serait sa rédemption, la seule possible à ses yeux et il fallait le lui faire admettre, mais avant tout, il devait faire accepter à son père son attirance pour ce jeune homme qu'il avait presque vu naître.

Il commença à jouer avec les clés qu'Harry avait malencontreusement laissées tombé de sa poche.

- Bon c'est ta vie papa et tu l'a mène comme tu le souhaites. Rends nous un seul service. Ce pauvre garçon est perdu dans les rues de Londres, sans parapluie, et blessé par les paroles que tu lui as dites. Raccompagne le chez lui c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Théo, je ne suis pas un putain de taxi !

_Je ne suis pas un putain de baby-sitter !_

***

Il s'était encore perdu ! Mais pourquoi diable le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui !

Il allait tourner à nouveau à droite, longeant les murs pour ne pas être trempé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il se rappela la chanson écoutée ce matin sur la fréquence préférée de Rémus.

_Je m'baladais sur la grand 'route, elle cheminait sans parapluie. _

Il se mit à la fredonner pour calmer ses nerfs lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Derrière lui une voix – grave et froide et profond et tellement vibrante qu'elle le fit frissonner aussi sûrement que la pluie – le tira de ses pensées.

- Mon parapluie est simplement emprunté et j'admets ne pas être la personne la plus agréable qui soit, mais ma voiture est à quelques pas et Théo m'a dit que nous allions dans la même direction, alors autant vous en faire en profiter.

Harry regarda l'homme, étonné par son comportement.

Il voulait lui dire de s'en aller, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié et qu'il préférait qu'il aille au diable, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Il était intrigué par cet homme et inconsciemment il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de lui tenir tête.

Plus tard, peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

Il hocha simplement la tête et fit un bref sourire à cet homme étrange, et Severus eut le souvenir furtif d'un gamin au regard vert qui pouvait tout lui faire faire. Regard tellement semblable à celui de ce jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait, vraiment pas contredire, décevoir ces deux pupilles.

Et le regard de cet Harry là lui disait clairement que ce trajet sous le parapluie de Lucius était réellement ce qu'il désirait à cet instant.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**.**

**(1****) **Maminka signifie maman en Tchèque (j'ai fais des recherches, oui oui oui ^^)

**OoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre 5 viendra mercredi ou jeudi.

Je souhaiterai remercier Lily pour avoir accepter d'être ma beta-lectrice. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu étais d'accord malgré le fait que la fic soit un UA.

Et Merci à vous aussi de lire, de commenter, cette histoire. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais votre soutient me touche et me motive d'avantage, alors encore une fois merci de me lire.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !

**Chapitre 5**

**Magique étude.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde.**

Première chose : **DESOLE** pour le retard, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal avec ce chapitre.

Pour bien expliquer les choses eh bien cette fic devait être un OS à la base et surtout elle devait s'arrêter au moment ou Harry rentre chez lui. Mais elle a un peu divagué du coup j'ai eu du mal a trouver quelque chose de convenable à mettre dans ce chapitre.

Bref je suis désolée pour le retard et la mauvaise qualité de ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi désormais je posterai un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou dimanche.

Je me rattrape cependant avec cette annonce : pour la Saint Valentin je prévois d'écrire un OS sur un couple mais je ne sais pas encore lequel. Vous avez jusqu'à mercredi pour les départager :

* Severus/Regulus (en se basant sur le couple qu'ils ont formé dans UPCDP)

* Sirius/Remus (UA)

* Sirius/Remus (sans UA)

* Théo/Blaise

* Théo/Draco (UPCDP)

* Harry/Severus

* Severus/Remus.

Donc voila tenez moi au courant, je crois même pouvoir en faire deux mais ça, ça dépend du temps que j'ai.

Sinon, le Bla Bla habituel :

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites. De plus dans ce chapitre il y aura un petit lime (dites moi ce que vous en pensez moi je suis pas hyper satisfaite mais vos lectures peuvent m'éclairer).

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

Autres petits rappels : c'est un UA et les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais bon étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas connus tout le tra la la avec Voldy c'est un peu normal que leur caractère change.

Et encore merci à Lily de bien vouloir corriger mes fautes.

************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 5**

**Magique étude.**

Il pleuvait encore sur Londres, les petites ruelles dans lesquelles ils s'engageaient étaient désertes et seul le bruit des gouttes tombant sur les pavés, les tuiles et le large parapluie qui les recouvrait venait en briser le silence.

Leurs pas raisonnaient aussi, mais d'une autre manière, moins prononcées, moins mélodieuse comme s'ils s'excusaient de troubler la chanson de l'eau tombante.

Harry avait toujours été sensible aux bruits qui l'entouraient.

Il percevait à cet instant la respiration calme de l'homme marchant à ses cotés.

Il entendait le tissus de son manteau frotter contre le pantalon à pinces, les gants crisser de temps en temps sur le manche du parapluie, le léger suintement des chaussures qui d'un pas égal s'enfonçaient soit dans la boue, soit dans l'eau que les pavés ne pouvaient contenir.

Harry ne prononça un mot durant le trajet menant à la voiture.

Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il ne le fallait pas, qu'il pourrait dire une bêtise qui éloignerait l'homme, qui l'effraierait.

Il préféra se concentrer sur les sons qui venaient de son voisin, cherchait à en percevoir la mélodie, le rythme, cherchait à calquer ses propres sons sur ceux qu'il percevait, n'y parvenant que rarement.

Parfois il levait la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir courbé pour échapper au vent, et laissait ses yeux s'approprier les lignes et le courbes qui dessinaient le visage de l'homme et chaque fois c'était là même chose, la même fossette presqu'imperceptible, le même rictus amer, désabusé, triste et terriblement séduisant, le même arrondi des fins sourcils trop sombres sur cette peau trop pâle.

Toute la silhouette criait, hurlait à Harry quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Des images lui parvenaient parfois, diffuses, floues, refoulées.

De sa petite enfance il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs.

Il se souvenait de ses parents ; de Sirius et Rémus aussi.

Cet après-midi les souvenirs qu'il avait de Draco lui étaient revenus, le laissant étourdi, comme s'il s'était levé trop vite.

Les images lui montaient à la tête.

Draco et lui se disputant pour un bout de chiffon,

Draco qui boude parce que la part de gâteau d'Harry est plus grande que la sienne.

Draco s'avançant timidement avec un cadeau dans les bras.

Draco qui lui montre comment feindre la surprise.

Partout dans son esprit des images de Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Et maintenant des images d'un homme sombre, un homme qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui mais dont il ne se souvenait pas complètement, comme s'il ne lui manquait qu'un élément pour qu'enfin la silhouette floue se précise.

Il voyait aussi d'autres silhouettes imprécises ; un homme grand et aussi blond que son ami assis aux cotés d'une femme, blonde également, sur un canapé, discutant avec ses parents alors que près d'une cheminé le même homme, habillé de noir, lisait tranquillement un livre.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un couple lui tendant une grande peluche avec des ailes.

Il se rappelait la douceur de la peluche, il se souvenait des billes vertes qu'elle avait au niveau des yeux, du bec étrange de l'oiseau et les deux grandes ailes fauves qui sortaient du corps de lion.

Harry se souvenait de la peluche mais pas du couple qui la lui avait offerte. Et la conscience d'Harry lui disait qu'il devait se souvenir de ces deux hommes, que ça en était presque capital.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une énième ruelle et se trouvèrent devant un des grands parcs de Londres.

Harry reconnaissait le coin pour y avoir fait un tour le matin même après s'être inscrit à l'UCL (1).

Il suivit l'homme, qui n'avait pas dit une seule parole depuis qu'Harry avait accepté son aide, vers l'ancienne Porsch noire garée au pied d'un immeuble faisant face au parc.

Et Harry se vit confirmer son doute concernant cet homme qui se trouvait ce matin même devant chez lui.

Pour briser l'ambiance plus que tendue il finit par demander :

- Vous avez une très belle voiture, c'est bien un 356 de 1959 ?

L'homme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre d'une voix égale :

- Je suis étonné de voir que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune connaisse le modèle.

- J'aime les belles choses.

Et après avoir dit ses paroles, Harry suivit son instinct. Il voulait cet homme étrange. Il le voulait comme il avait rarement voulu une chose.

Alors, il posa, avec insistance, son regard vert sur son compagnon, s'attardant volontairement sur les pâles et fines lèvres.

Harry orna son visage d'un sourire séducteur avant d'ajouter :

- Et puis il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer les belles choses.

Il savait inconsciemment que son âge allait lui poser des problèmes.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Morveux_

_***_

_- Gamin_

_***_

_- Sale mioche_

_***_

_- Rejeton _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Severus souleva un sourcil, marquant ainsi son étonnement.

Ce gamin était bien plus intelligent que ne le laissait penser son apparence frêle de pauvre petite chose à protéger.

Il décida néanmoins de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, il voulait attendre pour voir si cela en valait réellement la peine, il ne voulait pas donner à ce garçon de quoi espérer.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge en effet, mais il est rare de voir quelqu'un de jeune s'intéresser sur la durée à un objet ancien.

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répliquer et sortit les clés de sa poche pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Murmurant un merci il s'installa sur le siège en cuir sombre et mit sa ceinture lorsqu'une odeur lui prit les narines et fit remonter à lui des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Dis Sev'rus …_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?_

_- Pourquoi tu te mets toujours de la crème sur tes mains ?_

_- Je t'en pose des questions gamin ?_

_- Oui. _

- …

- …

_- Pour les garder souples, ça aide pour le piano._

_Harry hocha la tête. _

_- Si c'est pour le piano c'est bien. Il faut que tu fasses attention à tes mains, parc'que sans piano tu serais moins marrant. _

_- Je ne suis pas marrant._

_Cette année là, à Noël, Harry se présenta face à Severus avec un petit paquet, à l'intérieur duquel une paire de gants en cuir noir doublé de pourpre se trouvait. _

_- C'est pour que tes mains n'attrapent pas froid. Comme ça tu pourras continuer le piano._

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Dans la voiture l'odeur de crème était la même et Harry aperçut un tube vert clair qui trainait dans la voiture. Il ne put retenir sa question, trop intrigué par son souvenir.

- Êtes-vous pianiste ?

Severus, qui venait de s'assoir derrière le volant de sa voiture, le regarda interloqué.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Sourire, un sourire doux et confiant, comme celui d'un enfant ayant peur de faire fuir l'animal sauvage qu'il avait devant lui.

- Je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait la même crème que vous et qui m'a dit qu'elle était principalement utilisée pour les pianistes.

- Je l'étais.

Percevant la tristesse sous-jacente dans la voix de l'homme le plus jeune préféra ne pas continuer son interrogatoire.

Avant de démarrer, Severus demanda où il devait le déposer.

Harry lui sourit et préféra lui répondre par une autre question :

- Rentrez-vous chez vous ? Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger et vous faire faire un détour trop important.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, je vous dois bien cela. De plus, qui vous dit que l'endroit où j'habite n'est pas à l'autre bout de la ville ?

- Théodore m'a dit que nous habitions le même quartier, mais si vous ne rentrez pas chez vous, je préfère encore rentrer à pied. Je dois bien apprendre à rentrer chez moi seul.

- Une autre fois, pas sous cette pluie.

Harry approuva et lui offrit un sourire timide, sourire devant lequel Severus perdit un instant le contrôle de ses pensées.

Il voyait les lèvres roses, fermes et charnues de son vis-à-vis s'étirer et la seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant c'était de les goûter, de passer sa langue sur la bouche du jeune homme assis à ses cotés, de baiser ce cou et d'y laisser sa marque.

Un élan de possessivité l'emporta avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Où habitez-vous ?

- Grimmaurd Place, au numéro 12.

Silence.

Un silence lourd et pesant. Dehors la pluie tombait toujours en grosses gouttes venant s'écraser sur le pare-brise de la voiture.

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la voix de l'autre homme interrompit son élan :

- C'est donc à vous que ce chien de Black a vendu la maison de ses ancêtres.

Harry sourit à ces paroles.

- P'pa n'a jamais voulu vendre cette maison, il y tient trop. On y est revenu parce que je voulais voir l'endroit où ont vécus mes parents.

Nouveau silence, Severus était en train de mettre bout à bout toutes les pièces qu'Harry lui donnait. Le plus jeune continua son explication, sa voix se tintant de tristesse malgré l'entrain relatif qu'il voulait lui donner.

- Voir l'endroit où ont vécus mes parents ; tous mes parents.

- Vous êtes …

Nouveau silence, Harry savait que tout se jouait à présent. Que ses paroles seraient déterminantes pour leur possible future relation

- J'étais Harry James Potter.

Deux regards se croisent, s'affrontent un instant, s'interrogent.

Celui de Severus se fait distant.

Il revoit l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le gamin qui l'a tant de fois énervé, le bambin adorable qui venait s'endormir sur ses genoux alors qu'il jouait du piano.

Et il est prit de nausées parce qu'il a désiré cet enfant, non pas à l'époque, non pas l'enfant en lui-même, mais l'image qu'il avait d'Harry avec une dizaine d'années supplémentaires.

Il s'était détesté pour avoir imaginé le jeune homme qu'il serait. Pour avoir osé penser à un gamin plutôt qu'à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Et maintenant qu'il avait ledit gamin devant lui, il ne pouvait totalement pas se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Harry perçut le tourment dans lequel sombrait peu à peu cet homme. Ses yeux essayaient d'attraper le regard noir mais n'y parvenaient pas.

Il savait que l'homme avait compris et la joie se mêlait à l'amertume. Si Severus était dans un tel état ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause d'une seule chose _; il est attiré par moi_, et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond à cette réalité pour aussitôt se pincer, _il est attiré par moi mais il ne voit que l'enfant de ses amis, l'enfant qu'il a vu naître. _

_Très bien monsieur Snape ! Vous voulez fuir alors fuyez mais il n'est pas dit que je vais vous en laisser l'opportunité._

Si Severus n'avait pas été plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait vu le regard résigné d'Harry, il aurait vu le jeune homme se pencher vers lui, mais il ne vit rien. Ses pensées l'accaparaient tellement qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres chaudes et légèrement gercées se poser sur les siennes.

S'écartant d'un bond il regarda d'un air abasourdi et horrifié le passager de sa voiture.

- J'étais Harry James Potter.

Le regard vert se fit doux et tendre et Severus songea qu'il serait tellement facile et tellement bon de s'y perdre.

- J'étais Harry James Potter, j'étais le gamin qui te faisait chier, qui te faisait tourner en bourrique qui s'endormait sur toi. J'étais ce gamin. Je ne le suis plus.

Severus nota qu'Harry le tutoyait, qu'il se souvenait de lui mais il fut étonné lorsque ce dernier lui tendit la main :

- Je suis Harry James Lupin Black, ou Black Lupin, ils ne se sont jamais mis d'accord là-dessus. Et si tu veux bien Sev, je peux t'appeler Sev, oublie Harry Potter, ça me facilitera la tâche.

- Quelle tâche ?

Son cerveau ne pensait plus, il voyait sa main venir serrer l'autre et il s'entendit poser cette question dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaitre la réponse. C'était comme si une force l'avait poussé à faire ces gestes, à dire ces mots.

- Te convaincre que je suis l'homme de ta vie ! Je ne suis pas le gamin que tu as connu autrefois mais j'en ai gardé quelques traces.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Quand je serais grand je serais …_

_- On s'en fiche morveux !_

_- Mais non Harry, dis nous ce que tu veux être._

_- Tu es sur G'Lus ?_

_- Mais oui. _

_- Je serai le mari d'Sev !_

_Le sourire édenté que leur fit Harry adoucit le regard de Severus qui retint la remarque acide qui avait voulu sortir. Regulus quant à lui sourit tout simplement._

_- Ce ne sera pas facile Harry, il n'est pas évident à conquérir._

_- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir affronter un dragon ? _

_- Peut être bien. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- C'est compliqué Harry. Vous avez …

- Tu premièrement; ensuite je vois que tu ne nies pas l'attirance que tu ressens pour moi au moins. C'est déjà ça de gagner.

Il sourit et Severus se demanda comment se sortir de ce bourbier. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette familiarité, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à feindre ou dissimuler quoi que ce soit face à ce regard.

- Je sais à quoi je m'attaque. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque mais je vais vraiment devoir affronter un dragon. Tu es le dragon !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Je ne dis pas de bêtises, le regard de Harry se fit sérieux et intense montrant à quel point il croyait aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Je suis sérieux Sev, et je te prouverais que j'ai raison. Maintenant, ramènes-moi à la maison s'il te plait.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour se remettre du choc provoqué par ces paroles. Il aurait été tellement facile de succomber. Tellement évident aussi. Reg lui avait dit avant de mourir mais il ne voulait y croire. Il ne voulait pas encore tourner la page.

Sans un mot il fit démarrer sa voiture.

Il ne savait pas que pour arriver à son but il avait une aide précieuse, un petit carnet qu'il n'avait découvert que récemment lorsqu'il était parti chercher des vêtements dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Un petit carnet sur lequel était écrit à la première page.

_Pour Harry Potter_

_Prends soin de lui. _

***

Ce qu'Harry ignorait c'est qu'il bénéficiait d'une autre aide, une aide qui se rassemblait petit à petit dans le salon derrière une librairie.

- 'Mione est arrivée.

Théo sourit à Fred qui venait de rentrer dans le salon de la librairie en criant. Salon qui s'était remplis au fur et à mesure depuis le départ de son père.

_Il va me tuer s'il apprend ce que je fais avant qu'il ne soit sur le bon chemin._

Il était installé sur le bras du fauteuil où se trouvait Draco. Autour de la table basse près de la cheminée se trouvaient un peu moins d'une quinzaine de personnes, les principaux membres du Cercle, réunies dans un seul but, qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur quête initiale.

Une jeune femme dont les cheveux bruns s'étalaient autour de son visage comme une crinière rentra en demandant d'un ton enjoué :

Alors il semblerait que le divin enfant soit enfin tombé du ciel !

Tous la regardèrent et lui sourirent. Tous impatients d'avoir des renseignements sur le potentiel prochain petit ami de Severus Snape. Tous attendant que Théo leur révèle les tenants de leur prochaine « mission ».

Autour de la table se trouvaient les jumeaux collés dans un grand fauteuil, Georges tenant Chaton dans les bras.

À leur droite un vieil homme à la chevelure aussi blanche que la barbe servait le thé tout en discutant avec une femme d'un certain âge au chignon serré et aux lèvres pincées pour contenir son rire.

Derrière eux, un homme encapuchonné discutait silencieusement avec le professeur. Hermione s'attarda un instant sur lui se demandant à quel membre du Cercle pouvait appartenir cette silhouette.

Ne trouvant personne qui corresponde, elle se tourna vers Théo une question muette dans le regard, mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire en réponse et elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle continua son exploration visuelle de la troupe.

A la gauche des jumeaux, Draco discutait avec son fiancé et son père tandis que la dite 'Mione s'approchait d'un couple, un jeune homme blond à la carrure d'athlète et une très jolie jeune femme d'origine asiatique, pour les féliciter pour le joli ventre un peu enflé de la jeune femme. La brunette se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des dernières places de libres.

Elle s'installa près du grand roux aux cheveux attachés en catogan et salua les membres présents autour d'elle.

Chaton sauta des bras de Georges pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à le caresser faisant un petit signe à Théo, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait débuter son discours.

Elle savait qu'il voulait commencer au plus tôt alors toutes ses questions pouvaient attendre. Le petit brun la remercia d'un signe de tête comme s'il avait lu ses pensées mais cela ne l'étonna plus, Théo était un être à part et ils étaient tous habitués à ses « petites manies ».

- Bien. Tout d'abord merci d'être venus. J'espère aussi que vous informerez au plus vite ceux qui sont à l'étranger de ce qui se trame ici. Je veux que Pansy, Blaise et Luna rentrent immédiatement. Charlie doit rester en Roumanie pour le moment, il nous rejoindra après avoir fini ce qu'il a à faire, je l'ai déjà prévenu.

Il regarda tour à tour toutes ces personnes qui se rassemblaient pour l'opération la plus méticuleuse et la plus dangereuse qu'ils aient eu un jour à exécuter.

Qu'étaient les transactions avec les gangs mafieux, les courses poursuites, les vols dans des lieux hautement surveillés face à un Severus Snape en colère ! L'opération devait réussir, il en allait du bien-être de tous.

- Il y a de cela deux jours, j'ai reçu un appel provenant de R nous annonçant son retour à Londres. Peu d'entre vous le connaissent seul le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même savons qu'il appartient à notre cercle. Il sera l'élément clé de notre plan. Je vous prierai donc d'accueillir comme il se doit …

**********************************************************************************************************

**Voila la fin du chapitre 5.**

Pour le 6 je ne sais pas encore puisque je reprends la fac lundi.

J'espère pouvoir le poster d'ici jeudi.

Je ferai aussi du samedi ou dimanche le jour de la semaine ou je posterai les chapitres de cette fic

Enfin, Merci à Scargot et Zarakynel pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et que j'ai oublié de remercier avant.

Merci à vous tous (toutes serait plus correct) de me suivre et de me soutenir directement ou non.

Merci à ceux qui m'on ajouté dans leurs alertes, ça touche beaucoup aussi.

BooZ


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Voir passer les nuages**

**Salut **

Bon, avec un peu – beaucoup – de retard voici le chapitre 6.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont gentiment encouragé.

Encore une fois j'ai été prise dans un flot d'événements indésirés – le chapitre à été écrit assez facilement cette fois-ci – qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu le poster avant.

Après ce chapitre j'ai réussi à me faire une idée précise de la fic et je vous annonce qu'elle ne contiendra que 9 chapitres plus une séquelle que je désire mettre à part.

Je vous expliquerai cela au cours des prochains chapitres.

Dans celui-ci j'ai voulu mettre en avant le rôle des personnages 'secondaires' c'est pour cela qu'on pourrait penser que rien ne se passe entre Harry et Severus. Il faudra attendre le chapitre 8 pour que la 'grande bataille' ait lieu, d'ici là ils vont continuer à flirter un peu – enfin je crois je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 7 ^^.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites. De plus dans ce chapitre il y aura un petit lime (dites moi ce que vous en pensez moi je suis pas hyper satisfaite mais vos lectures peuvent m'éclairer).

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

Autres petits rappels : c'est un UA et les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais bon étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas connus tout le tra la la avec Voldy c'est un peu normal que leur caractère change.

Ah oui j'espère que vous avez aimé les deux OS que j'ai posté. J'en posterai deux autres sur les couples HP/SS et SS/RB mais il faudra attendre la fin des vacances.

En attendant bonne lecture à tous.

*****************************************************

**Chapitre 6**

**Voir passer les nuages**

Voilà.

Ils y étaient.

Ils leur avaient fallut un peu moins de 7 minutes pour arriver a Grimmaurd Place et Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Tout d'abord pour avoir réussi à se perdre alors qu'il se trouvait à deux pas de chez lui. Et il se renfrogna d'avantage lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme qui l'avait reconduit ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrousser ses merveilleuses lèvres en un sourire sarcastique.

Ensuite, parce qu'en cherchant dans les poches de sa veste il s'était retrouvé face à l'évidente absence du petit porte clé métallique en forme de griffon.

C'était une chose de se faire ramener chez lui par un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, de le draguer ouvertement en lui proclament presque qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, c'en était une autre de se faire raccompagner – par ce même homme – pour rien.

_Quel abruti je fais ! _

Il avait certes retrouvé tous les souvenirs, concernant Severus Snape, qui étaient tapis dans sa mémoire mais il n'était pas encore préparé à faire face à celui qui, il s'en apercevait maintenant, avait été le modèle de son idéal masculin.

Or il se voyait mal faire demi-tour pour aller à la _Cour des Miracles_ sous une pluie torrentielle.

Comme il ne voyait ni la moto de Sirius ni la voiture de Remus il en conclut que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés – le garage servant d'avantage de débarrât qu'autre chose.

_Journée de merde !_

Sentant son nouveau voisin ruminer après avoir fouillé peu discrètement ses poches, Severus se décida de poser la question qu'il savait déjà inutile :

- Vos clés seraient–elles attachées à un porte clé en forme d'oiseau ?

Le regard que lui envoya le plus jeune l'aurait touché s'il n'était pas tinté de cet espoir qui se voit lorsque la personne en face pense que vous êtes à deux doigts de résoudre ses problèmes.

- Vous les avez trouvées ?

Le regard vert était rempli d'espoir, pareil à celui d'un enfant auquel on vient d'annoncer que son anniversaire à été avancé.

A cet instant précis, Severus maudit son fils, maudit son filleul, maudit ce chien de Black et toutes les personnes plus ou moins impliquées dans cette comédie qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Mais devant les yeux du garçon qui étaient trop verts pour son bien et devant l'absence évidente de vie au numéro 12, il ne put qu'abdiquer.

- Cela ne servirait à rien de retourner voir mon fils je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il aura disparu tout comme vos clés.

Le regard interloqué d'Harry le fit sourire lorsque ses sourcils se haussèrent imperceptiblement.

- Vous avez oublié vos clés, ou plutôt on vous a dérobé vos clé, dans cette foutue librairie. Cela ne servirait à rien d'y retourner elles n'y seront plus. Je vous propose de venir chez moi et d'appeler un de ces bons à rien qui vous sert de parent pour rentrer au plus vite.

- Comment …

- Je connais simplement mon fils.

Il remarqua que le vent venait de s'élever d'un coup sur la place faisant tourbillonner les dernières feuilles restant au sol dans un ballet étrange. Severus ne put empêcher un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Et puis, il faut bien que j'apprenne à connaitre l'homme de ma vie non ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son passager qui eut la décence de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Ils sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger rapidement vers le numéro 9.

Harry remarqua d'abord que la maison, vue de l'extérieure, ressemblait beaucoup à celle du numéro 12. Seul le petit jardin de l'entrée différait, parce que si celui qu'il avait devant les yeux était bien entretenu, les haies taillées soigneusement et les parterres de fleurs fraichement retournées pour laisser la terre respirer en cette saison d'hiver, celui du 12 s'approchait d'avantage d'une jungle sauvage qu'autre chose. La première fois qu'ils y avaient pénétrés, Sirius avait faillit tomber à cause des mauvaises herbes qui entravaient le chemin. Il avait certes payé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la maison, mais il en avait oublié le jardin et il en payait les frais.

Ils se hâtèrent de passer la porte pour se retrouver dans la chaleur du hall aux couleurs pastel très agréables et qui contrastait avec l'apparente sévérité du maître des lieux.

Sans un regard pour son invité surprise, Severus se dirigea directement vers le salon qui se profilait au bout du couloir.

Derrière lui, Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de le suivre tout en se répétant en boucle cette phrase qui, semblait-il était devenu son crédo.

_Journée de merde ! _

Tout en avançant, il remarqua les petits tableaux représentants pour la plupart des paysages de tempête accrochés à intervalles réguliers sur les murs. Des tableaux sombres et fascinants par la précision de leurs traits malgré le rapide coup d'œil qu'il leur avait jeté.

Mais aussitôt rentré dans le salon une nouvelle angoisse le saisit. Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ?

Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait de se retrouver seul avec cet homme, par un après-midi pluvieux, et les images que lui envoyaient son esprit prouvaient bien le contraire, mais, même si ces idées le faisaient presque saliver d'envie, il était peut probable que ledit homme soit enchanté par cette proposition.

De plus, le petit aperçu auquel il avait eu droit l'avait convaincu d'une chose, Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Alors il pria silencieusement tous les dieux et déesses qui pouvaient passer par là qu'un de ses parents puisse rentrer rapidement.

Séduire l'homme d'accord, mais il lui fallait un plan d'approche. Plan d'approche qui devait se préparer, se peaufiner avec soin, qui devait se penser comme l'on pense le plan d'une bataille. En un mot comme en deux, il avait besoin de temps pour parvenir à cerner cet homme.

_Pour l'instant mon pauvre Harry, tu n'en as pas !_

_Alors on va faire comme dans les situations de crise !_

…

_On va y aller à l'instinct !_

Un large sourire presque machiavélique orna quelques secondes le visage fin d'Harry avant qu'il ne se décide à rattraper, d'un pas rapide, son hôte infortuné.

Si Severus s'était retourné à ce moment là, il aurait sans doute pensé que le fils de James et Lily était irrémédiablement devenu fou. Probablement avait-il vécu trop longtemps aux côtés de ce sale chien de Black.

Heureusement pour Harry, il ne se retourna qu'une fois arrivé dans le salon.

- Débarrassez-vous de votre manteau. Le téléphone est juste là. Vous préférez prendre du thé ou du café ?

- Du café merci.

Harry était entrain de suspendre sa veste au porte manteau du hall que Severus lui avait indiqué lorsque la question lui avait été posée aussi lorsqu'il revint au salon, la pièce était vide, il entendait seulement le bruit que faisait son hôte dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

Il alla vers le téléphone tout en détaillant la pièce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

S'il devait séduire cet homme il devait parvenir à le cerner.

Bien sur, le journal découvert dans le grenier lui serait d'une aide précieuse, mais il avait été écrit lorsque l'homme qu'il convoitait avait à peine vingt ans et Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas se baser uniquement sur ce journal.

Le salon était une vaste pièce meublée avec gout et simplicité.

Le sol était couvert d'épais tapis persans sur lesquels siégeaient de grands fauteuils à hauts dossiers autour d'une table basse ainsi que plusieurs canapés qui entouraient une télévision de grande taille et qui était posée dans un coin de la pièce. Par l'état presque neuf de ces canapés, Harry en conclut que ce coin ne devait pas être utilisé très souvent.

Cela collait bien à l'image qu'il avait de l'homme sombre.

De l'autre coté de la pièce une autre table basse, entourée cette fois d'un ensemble de fauteuils et de canapés en cuir brun sombre, trônait devant une cheminée éteinte.

Dans un des coins Harry aperçut ce qu'il déduit être un mini bar en bois claire ayant la forme d'un tonneau dont l'un des cotés portait une poigné de fer forgé joliment ouvragée.

Continuant son tour de la pièce ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit d'où provenait une lueur chaude et orangée. Il découvrit, dans un repli de la pièce, ce qui semblait être une alcôve dont les fenêtres donnaient à l'ouest. La lumière provenait des rayons du soleil couchants qui se faufilaient entre les bâtiments londoniens pour donner directement dans ce renfoncement à peine visible.

Il se souvint rapidement d'une soirée qu'il avait du passer dans cette alcôve. Endormit à moitié. Il se souvint aussi d'une couverture qu'on lui posait sur le corps et d'une mélodie douce et apaisante.

Ce souvenir lui fit déceler une large forme, à peine visible de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se tourna pour mieux la voir.

La lumière déclinante du jour ainsi que le mauvais angle de vue qu'il avait ne lui permettaient pas de voir l'objet correctement mais d'après son souvenir, les lignes esquissées et les ombres tordues qui reposaient sur un pan de mur il finit par être certain qu'il s'agissait du piano.

Il allait s'avancer pour s'en assurer lorsqu'une voix interrompit son mouvement.

- Allo ?

- Papa ?

- Harry ? Ça va ? C'est quoi ce numéro de téléphone ?

- Oui oui ça va. Je suis chez l'un de nos voisins, écoute c'est assez compliqué à expliquer comme ça mais j'ai perdu mes clés. Tu peux venir me récupérer au 9 Grimmaurd Place lorsque tu rentres ?

- Au 9 ?

- Oui. Je t'expliquerai.

- Très bien Harry j'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Tu n'es pas au lycée ?

- J'ai fini plus tôt. Je suis parti faire deux trois courses. Je me dépêche.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure. Et oublie pas c'est au 9 !

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier.

Harry voulut répliquer mais son père avait déjà raccroché.

Il s'interrogea un instant sur ses dernières paroles lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur un Severus Snape portant un plateau contenant deux tasses de café fumant ainsi qu'un sucrier et un pot de crème.

- Je m'excuse mais je ne suis pas très sucreries. J'ai même du batailler pour trouver un peu de sucre alors …

- Ça ne fait rien. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Harry lui offrit un sourire désolé avant de continuer.

- Mon père arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus que nécessaire.

Severus installa le plateau sur la table basse près de la cheminée et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Le regard d'Harry soutint les deux orbes sombres avant de se détourner.

- Vous avez au moins le temps de prendre ce café.

D'un geste il invita Harry à le rejoindre.

- Comment prenez vous votre café ?

Le regard vert se fit pensif un instant avant de répondre.

- A cette heure-ci un sucre suffira.

Severus déposa alors un cube blanc dans le liquide sombre avant de tendre la tasse à Harry qui n'hésita pas à effleurer outrageusement les doigts qui la tenaient. Voyant les sourcils de l'homme en face de lui se froncer il lui lança un sourire pétillant.

- Je crois que nous avions convenus que le vouvoiement n'était pas de rigueur Severus.

- Je crois que **VOUS** avez convenu cela tout seul.

- Si tu renâcles cela sera d'autant plus intéressant.

- Insolent.

Le regard vert se fit un instant lubrique avant que Severus n'enchaîne.

- Morveux.

Mais le ton n'y était pas et le regard visiblement rieur de l'homme fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait réussit à faire un pas en avant.

Il prit une gorgée de café, se délectant du gout amer du liquide, observant son vis-à-vis du coin de l'œil.

- Qui vient vous chercher ?

Le ton était celui de la conversation, posé, poli et un brin hypocrite, mais derrière cette façade perçait une certaine curiosité.

- Remus ; Remus Lupin.

A la découverte de ce nom, Severus sembla se détendre imperceptiblement.

Harry sourit à ce constat.

Il connaissait dans les grandes lignes la vie de l'homme qui lui faisait face et savait qu'une confrontation directe avec son autre père serait rude pour lui. Il ne voulait pas encore brusquer les choses, sachant que le sujet Regulus Black serait à bannir pour l'instant.

Le silence s'installa un instant dans le salon. Harry prit les choses en main avant qu'il ne s'éternise. Foncer tête baissé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire mais ne rien faire du tout était pire.

- Etes-vous déjà allé à New-York, monsieur Snape ?

Ledit monsieur Snape put noter le retour du vouvoiement, il put aussi noter la voix grave qui s'était fait chaude et légèrement rauque.

C'est dans un soupire qu'il prononça un « oui », le gamin voulait jouer, il allait jouer.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas eut quelqu'un dans son lit, alors si l'apollon qui lui faisait face se proposait si gentiment, pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Il connaissait trop bien les pulsions qu'ont les jeunes à cet âge et pensait que les beaux discours prononcés un peu plus tôt n'étaient que des paroles en l'air qui seront oubliées aussi vite l'objet désiré obtenu.

C'était le B.a.-ba de la psychologie.

Et tant pis pour la différence d'âge, tant pis pour le retour de Black, tant pis pour le gamin qu'il avait gardé trop de fois selon lui.

Devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas – pas encore lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête – et qui était plus que désirable, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup.

Cela fermerait le bec à son fils et son traître de filleul et il pourrait faire enrager Black. Le seul problème qui se profilait était Remus, mais il allait se débrouiller avec. Pour l'instant, il voulait jouer. Jouer au jeu de la séduction qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps – depuis Charlie en fait.

Il allait séduire, séduire vraiment ce jeune homme qui était déjà attiré par lui. Et il allait aussi le laisser le courtiser sans en donner l'air. Severus Snape décida de se laisser aller au plan de ses traitres d'amis.

- Oui j'y suis déjà allé, donner un concert pour une collecte de fonds.

Et c'est avec sa voix lasse qu'il entreprit de converser avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

Ne rien donner pour l'instant.

Le faire patienter.

C'est ce qui rend les choses encore meilleur.

Prendre son temps.

**OoOoOoO**

- C'était Harry.

- Alors ?

Pas moins de quatre voix venaient de s'élever dans le salon situé à l'arrière d'une librairie. L'homme châtain qui avait pris la parole eux un sourire et se tourna vers le jeune homme brun appuyé contre un des pans de la cheminée.

- Tu avais raison il est au 9.

A ses paroles la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce réprimèrent un sourire, leur opération avait commencé avec succès, ils espéraient pour la plupart connaitre assez Severus pour anticiper ses mouvements.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme brun se releva.

- Il n'est pas revenu, ce qui est une bonne chose en soi. Tu as dit que tu le chercherais dans combien de temps ?

- Quinze minutes. Si je lui laisse trop de temps Harry est capable de faire une connerie.

Théo approuva d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes.

- Fred, Georges, vous partez dans une heure.

Les jumeaux approuvèrent d'un air obéissant, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

- Hermione, tu as le temps de passer demain matin ?

- Je crois que cela pourra se faire. En attendant, je dois y aller. Moi j'ai une **vraie** librairie qui m'attend.

- Eh !

Le cri d'indignation que poussèrent les jumeaux et Draco la fit sourire.

Elle alla poser Chaton dans les bras de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, se penchant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose avant de se tourner vers la femme qui se tenait près de lui.

- Voulez vous rentrer avec moi professeur McGonagall ?

- Cela fait bien des années que je ne suis plus votre professeur Miss Granger.

- Les vieilles habitudes vous savez …

Les deux femmes se sourirent d'un air espiègle, puis la plus agée se leva en saluant l'assemblée.

- Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous Remus.

- Heureux de vous retrouver Minerva.

- Ah et n'oubliez pas la réunion de la semaine prochaine.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Hermione fit un vague salut à l'assemblée avant de prendre le bras de la femme qui l'accompagnait et de sortir du salon en chuchotant d'un air conspirateur.

Le silence se fit un moment dans la pièce. Calme et serein. Presque le silence d'avant la bataille. Théo avait déjà placé les pièces, maintenant il lui faudrait les avancer.

- Je vais partir également.

Lucius Malfoy s'était levé de son fauteuil et époussetait son pantalon sombre – sur lequel il n'y avait pas le moindre brin de poussière, Malfoy oblige – d'une main distraite.

- Lupin. Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, mais je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu n'as pas oublié le chemin de ma demeure ?

Les lèvres dudit Lupin se recourbèrent en un sourire ironique.

- J'ai fais ce trajet tant de fois qu'il me serait difficile de l'oublier Lucius.

Le ton était séducteur, et l'ainé des Malfoy ricana.

- Black n'est pas là Lupin.

- Oh tu sais je ne fais que m'entrainer.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire complice.

- Quoi qu'il en soit demain 19h chez moi. Narcissa sera ravie de vous revoir.

Lupin approuva.

Le blond salua d'un geste les personnes encore présentes avant de partir à son tour.

Après son départ, les jumeaux entrainèrent leur frère dans la librairie pour lui montrer leur dernière trouvaille tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se tournait vers Draco pour le questionner sur ses études.

Théo lui se rapprocha du couple resté sur le canapé.

- Cédric, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que l'on vous ait entrainé là-dedans ?

Le couple lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Théo. Nous avons embauché un détective sur place. Si quelqu'un entend parler du collier nous le saurons immédiatement.

- Et puis c'est tellement plus drôle de jouer les entremetteurs.

La jeune asiatique avait appuyé ses dires par un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage, ses yeux sombres et bridés brillant d'une lueur d'amusement. Se mêler de la vie d'autrui ; Cho Chang était sans doute leur meilleur stratège dans ce domaine.

- Je suis content dans ce cas là. J'attendais justement que les deux représentants de la loi soient occupés à autre chose pour vous demander de me rendre un petit service.

Ils se regardèrent. Cherchant à anticipé la demande.

- Harry James Potter c'est ça ?

Murmura le blond.

- Harry James Potter ET Harry James Black Lupin.

Approuva Theodore.

Le couple sur le canapé acquiesça.

- Mais attend demain, j'ai besoin de sommeil ce soir.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu. Théo reprit la parole pour demander.

- Cédric, tu as des nouvelles de Zacharias ?

- Il m'a envoyé un message il y a une semaine, il suit l'homme que tu lui as demandé de suivre mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas lui. Il attendra la fin de la semaine pour te dire s'il a du nouveau.

- Bien.

Et ils continuèrent leur conversation, parlant ou chuchotant.

Théo interceptait de temps à autre un regard de la part de son futur mari, le rassurant d'un geste.

Si Draco n'avait aucun problème avec le couple qui servait au cercle d'espion et de voleur, le fait qu'il leur ait demandé d'enquêter sur l'ami qu'il avait perdu il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'année ne l'aurait pas mis de bonne humeur.

Mais Théo devait savoir si Harry agirait comme prévu. Il devait recevoir l'aide voulue en temps voulu et c'était là toute la difficulté de la chose.

Toutes les affaires du cercle avaient cessées, sauf quelques unes qui étaient suivies à distance grâce à leurs correspondants.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs étonné, parce que s'il était capable de bien des choses, Théo avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait que toutes les personnes qui, appartenaient au cercle qu'il avait créé, lui étaient totalement et irrémédiablement loyales.

Il avait pensé que certains membres préféreraient suivre eux même la progression des affaires sur lesquelles ils enquêtaient, mais non, tous avaient répondus à son appel.

Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

C'était devenu des membres de sa famille.

Sa famille à part entière. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien entre eux, ils l'avaient tous acceptés et c'est ce qui avait compté pour lui.

Quand Cédric était tombé sous le charme d'une prostituée asiatique, il avait tout fait pour la sortir de là, usant des contacts de son père et de ceux qu'il s'était fait tout au long de son adolescence. Et il n'avait rien perdu au change. Cho ne contribuait pas seulement au bonheur de Cédric, mais aussi à celui du cercle, elle était une voleuse de premier ordre.

Lorsque les jumeaux durent affronter le regard de leur famille qui avait appris leur relation hors norme, il avait été là pour les soutenir, leur offrir de quoi prendre un nouveau départ, sans jamais les juger. Les deux frères avaient trouvés dans ce cercle un endroit où ils pouvaient vivre sans les regards désapprobateurs, horrifiés ou dégoutés.

Ils avaient fait de leur amour leur force principale et peu de personnes étaient aussi machiavéliques et fins stratèges que ces deux là réunis.

Tous étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lucius, les couvrait à l'intérieur du territoire anglais et Dumbledore et McGonagall les couvraient en Europe. D'autres de leurs contacts s'occupaient d'eux dans les différents continents.

C'est comme cela d'ailleurs que Théo avait rencontré Remus.

Toutes ces personnes l'avaient accepté, désormais c'était à son tour de s'occuper d'elles.

Alors Théo sourit.

Il avait une famille qui donnerait tout pour aider ses membres. Une famille étrange et bigarrée aux comportements inhabituels et parfois déplacés, mais une famille quand même.

Il sourit en pensant que ces réflexions viraient drôlement à la guimauve ces derniers temps, mais ne s'en soucia pas.

Son regard croisa celui de Draco et il se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être mièvre, après avoir cru mourir de froid dans cette ruelle de Prague, la vie ne pouvait être que meilleure.

**OoOoOoO**

A quelques petits kilomètres de là, au 9 Grimmaurd Place, une conversation se tenait à bâtons rompus entre deux hommes.

Il leur avait fallut moins de cinq minutes pour s'accorder sur un sujet de discussion.

Et depuis lors Severus faisait une liste critique et très subjective des endroits qui méritaient d'être vues à Londres.

Le plus âgé était entrain d'argumenter sur l'intérêt architectural de la Westminster Cathédral lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit résonner dans la pièce.

Severus se leva, allant vers la porte d'un pas décidé, mais ses épaules tendues et son visage figé montrait qu'il appréhendait la rencontre avec l'une des images de son passé.

Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste avant de le suivre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

- Bonjour Severus, cela faisait longtemps.

- Remus.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, sans prononcer un mot, presque figé malgré le sourire de Remus se voulait rassurant et ses yeux qui montraient toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Tu as changé.

- Toi aussi, Severus, toi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment quand Remus, n'y tenant plus pris soudainement l'autre homme dans les bras.

Le brun se tendit un moment avant de se relâcher et d'entourer son ancien ami de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou pâle, il respirait à plein poumons cette odeur qui lui avait apportée tant de réconforts dans sa jeunesse.

Lorsqu'il est entré dans le groupe qui fréquentait Lucius, la première personne à s'être tournée vers lui, après Lily avait été Lupin.

Lupin qu'il avait outrageusement dragué rien que pour faire enragé Black.

Lupin.

Lupin qui avait été le seul qui le comprenait presque à demi-mots.

C'était à lui qu'il confiait ses craintes lorsqu'il n'était pas encore avec Regulus, c'est dans ses bras qu'il avait pleuré à la mort de ses parents.

Lupin plus que Regulus savait comment le réconforter, il savait dire les mots justes, lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. Il était trop fière pour parler de toutes ses peurs à Regulus mais étrangement, il pouvait se confier à Lupin, parce qu'il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui montrait que lui aussi vivait avec ses propres démons.

A la mort de Regulus, après le départ de Black, deux raisons l'ont poussé il à quitter l'Angleterre : tout d'abord, il est parti pour fuir tous les souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient, trop de morts en trop peu de temps dans un groupe qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille et deuxièmement pour permettre à Lupin de se détacher de lui et de partir faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Parce que s'il n'était pas parti faire ces concerts en Europe, Lupin serait resté avec lui pour le consoler, lui faire oublier sa peine, le faisant passer en premier, oubliant son propre chagrin après le départ de son amant. Et Severus refusait que, cet homme qu'il aimait à sa manière, gâche sa vie pour lui.

Maintenant, alors que Remus se détachait de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, resplendissant de bonheur, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Tous deux étaient maintenant heureux.

Lui avait rencontré Théo et Remus avait retrouvé son bon à rien de Black.

Severus laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres. Tandis que Remus constatait.

Je vois que tu as rencontré Harry.

Ce dernier était resté un moment figé par l'attitude de l'homme qui l'avait hébergé le temps que Remus n'arrive.

Il savait que ses parents le connaissaient, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient été si proches. Il remarqua la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac seulement à la mention de son prénom par son père.

Son regard était inexpressif lorsqu'il se tourna vers les yeux ambrés de Remus et ce dernier se permis un cri mental de victoire : Harry était jaloux après une simple accolade.

Cela allait être beaucoup plus simple que prévu, mais il voulait d'abord complètement enfoncer le clou avant de faire son compte rendu à Théo.

- On peut y aller Harry. Severus, j'ai été content de te revoir. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir demain. Même si Sirius se débrouille au piano il n'est pas aussi doué que toi.

Severus eut envie de ricaner mais se retint.

Il connaissait bien le niveau de Black et savait qu'il était bon.

Il savait aussi que Remus adorait jouer en duo avec son mari, alors cette proposition n'avait qu'un seul but et, même si ça l'embêtait de jouer le jeu de son interlocuteur, il fonça tête baissée dans la gueule du loup.

- Ça me ferait plaisir de reprendre nos duos hebdomadaires. Et Remus …

- Oui ?

- Black n'est pas la.

- En effet.

le ton était ouvertement séducteur et Severus perçut le rapide coup d'œil que le châtain lança en direction d'Harry, et ne put que sourire d'avantage. Il avait eut raison, pour une raison x ou y Lupin voulait voir la réaction de son fils.

En effet, derrière lui Harry était entrain de fulminer.

Son père et l'homme qu'il désirait flirtaient impunément sous ses yeux.

Il dépassa Severus avec rage avant de se tourner vers Remus et de lui faire signe qu'ils devaient y aller.

- Viens déjeuner avec nous demain.

- Salut ce chien de Black de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerait pas !

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de fermer la porte.

Remus et Harry traversèrent la place en silence, le premier réprimant son fou rire. Et, tout en s'approchant de leur maison commença mentalement un décompte :

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

- J'ai oublié mon écharpe. J'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de pénétrer dans la maison, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était tellement prévisible.

**OoOoOoO**

Arrivé devant le numéro 9. Harry eut à peine le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape au sourire moqueur qui tenait dans ses mains une grande écharpe rouge sombre.

- C'est une manie chez vous de laisser vos affaires n'importe où ?

Harry lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

- Pas n'importe où ; seulement aux endroits où je désire retourner.

A ces paroles il prit l'écharpe des mains de l'homme qui lui faisait face avant de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Et si cela vous intéresse, je suis bien meilleur violoniste que mon père Severus.

Severus réprima un frisson lorsque le gamin prononça son nom. Sa voix était légèrement rauque sans rien perdre de l'éclat qui l'avait marqué le matin même. Les _s _étaient sifflés à la manière des serpents, langoureuse et délicieusement érotique. Et son corps en trembla légèrement.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue et partait vers sa maison.

Oui, la partie allait être intéressante pensa Severus à cet instant.

*****************************************************

Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plut.

Pour le chapitre 7 si je ne l'ai pas posté d'ici demain soir il faudra attendre la fin des vacances pour l'avoir puisque je pars animer une colo de ski et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire et encore moins de publier.

En attendant, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont.

Bonne fin de semaine aux autres.

Merci encore.

**B**o**o**z


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde **

Premièrement : je m'excuse pour cette longue – **trèèèèèès **longue – absence mais raisons étant multiples je ne vais pas les exposer ici et puis, comme dirait l'autre _« Tu t'justifie, ta gueule »_ (oui j'ai des amis charmants)

.

Donc voila enfin le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse sur ces bonnes paroles.

.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites.

**ATTENTION présence dans ce chapitre d'un lemon/lime **(j'ai du mal à savoir avec ce que j'ai écrit) **mettant en scène une relation INCESTUEUSE. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire, j'indiquerai le passage correspondant.**

**.**

Cette fic est un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**. **Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

**.**

**Bonne lecture.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Ces amis qui vous veulent du bien.**

**.**

_Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue et partait vers sa maison._

_Oui, la partie allait être intéressante pensa Severus à cet instant._

Harry traversa le parc le plus rapidement possible, songeant encore au baiser qu'il avait osé donner à l'homme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ! Nooooooooooon Môsieur joue les tombeurs ! Tu t'es jeté dessus sans le moindre scrupule ! Sans songer un instant de l'image que tu allais donner d'adolescent en manque soumis à ses hormones ! Bravo Harry tu as fait fort !_

Il se reprit, songeant qu'il ne s'était pas réellement jeté sur Snape, parce que s'il l'avait fait, il ne se serait pas contenté d'un simple baiser sur la joue.

Des images des plus torrides lui vinrent à l'esprit. De longues mains blanches, arachnéennes, courant sur son corps, caressant son ventre, attrapant son …

_Stop ! _

Il enfoui son nez dans son écharpe et pressa son pas pour arriver au 12 Grimmaurd Place, les joues légèrement rougies sous le regard ouvertement amusé de son père.

- QUOI ?!

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit encore un peu.

- Rien, rien. J'ai simplement remarqué que tu avais l'air ailleurs. Tu n'as même pas dis au revoir à Severus.

Harry se rembrunit à ces paroles, le souvenir de son père enlaçant Severus le mettait dans un état de colère soutenue.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il vienne manger avec nous demain.

- Tu en as parlé à P'pa ?

Le ton était clairement accusateur. Remus savait que son fils allait bientôt exploser alors il décida de passer à la deuxième partie de son plan.

- Bien sur. Il en était ravi.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer d'un ton innocent.

- Tu sais si je suis parti aux Etats Unis pour suivre Sirius c'est bien parce que Severus m'y à forcé. C'est pour cela que je lui en serais toujours redevable.

- Ah bon ?

La colère d'Harry semblait avoir disparut pour laisser place à la curiosité et Remus en profita. Il connaissait la manière qu'utilisait son fils pour séduire une personne normale, le problème venait du fait que Severus était loin d'en être une, de personne normale, aussi Harry devait apprendre à connaitre l'homme qu'il était devenu et non pas l'homme que dépeignait Regulus dans son journal.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Tu devrais aller le retrouver._

_- Remus leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé et fixa un moment l'individu qui venait de parler._

_- On en a déjà parlé Severus. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait tourner la page. Si ce ne sont pas des paroles claires et limpides pour toi je n'y peux rien._

_- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Remus. Black avait besoin de tourner la page sur les événements récents, mais pris dans le feu de l'action ce stupide cabot en a fait trop. _

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Qu'il la tourne mal. Il a décidé de tout oublier de son passé, les bons, comme les mauvais moments. Il n'a rien compris, il ne sait pas comment faire partir la douleur alors il fait des conneries. Tu dois aller lui botter le cul pour le réveiller._

_- Il me rejettera une énième fois_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi._

_- Il veut oublier tout de son passé, Severus ! Tu viens juste de le dire. Et moi je ne peux rien y faire._

_- Pas tout Lupin. S'il avait voulu tout oublier il n'aurait pas gardé Harry avec lui._

_- C'est son parrain._

_- Il n'était pas obligé de le faire. il n'était pas le tuteur légal du gamin. Et pourtant il s'est battu comme un forcené pour en avoir la garde. _

_- Severus je ne pense pas que …_

_- Tu as raison Lupin, tu ne penses pas. Bon sang, tu as autre chose à faire qu'à rester ici et surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ! Je ne vais pas m'entailler les veines dans un coin sombre ni me jeter dans la Tamise, alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Arrête de te trouver des excuses et prend ton courage à deux mains et va voir cet imbécile et tente ta chance plutôt que de passer tes journées avec un homme aigrit avant l'heure._

_Remus eut un sourire triste. Severus avait raison, comme d'habitude mais il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de tirailler ses entrailles. Si Sirius le repoussait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. _

_Il but une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance tout en observant Severus se lever pour aller chercher une enveloppe. _

_- On m'a proposé une série de concerts dans les plus grandes salles du continent. _

_De surprise, Remus faillit en lâcher sa tasse. _

_- Mais c'est fantastique ! je ne … _

_- Cela fait trois ans que je refuse leur offre. _

_  
Silence à nouveau, pendant que Remus dévisageait incrédule l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_- Cette année je pense l'accepter. Je crois que cela va me permettre de passer à autre chose. Mais avant de donner ma réponse j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu comptes faire. Bien sur il y a toujours une place de manager de libre mais je préférerai que tu acceptes toi aussi mon offre. _

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent calmement. Remus ne sachant quoi penser face à l'attitude plus qu'inhabituelle de son ami. _

_- Ecoute bien Lupin car ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu m'entendras proférer de telles paroles. Depuis la mort de Regulus tu n'as cessé de veiller sur moi et même si tu as été jusqu'au bout envahissant, encombrant et agaçant, j'ai apprécié ce que tu as fais pour moi. Alors je veux régler ma dette. Dans cette enveloppe tu trouveras un billet aller-retour pour New-York ainsi que l'adresse de Black et d'autres renseignements le concernant. L'avion part dans deux jours. J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas à utiliser le second billet. _

_Et sans laisser à Remus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se leva pour prendre congé de son hôte._

_Deux jours plus tard Remus prenait l'avion, permettant, sans le savoir, à Severus de tourner la page. _

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- J'ai pris l'avion, la suite, tu la connais. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de rejoindre Sirius si Severus ne m'avais pas incité à partir. Nous avons toujours été très proches lui et moi, parce que nous étions les seuls qui n'avaient aucun lien direct avec le groupe. Je n'étais pas avec Sirius lorsque Lily me força à la suivre à l'un de leur rendez-vous et quand Severus est arrivé j'ai compris mieux que quiconque ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder son fils qui le fixait attentivement. Il lui sourit avant de continuer.

- Harry, je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Severus.

L'interpelé sursauta légèrement avant de demander d'une voix à la fois inquiète et emplie de défi.

- Et alors . . . ?

Remus sourit devant le comportement légèrement immature de son fils et se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux se contentant de demander.

- Tu t'occuperas du dessert demain ?

Leur regard se fit complice et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon pour attendre l'arrivée de Sirius.

***

Severus venait à peine de finir de relire le dossier Riddle que des coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

Misère ! Lui qui voulait passer une soirée tranquille à se préparer mentalement à son déjeuner du lendemain ! Malheureusement, il semblait qu'une fois encore la chance n'était pas de son coté.

Prenant son air le plus sombre pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, il se prépara à recevoir son visiteur à grands renforts de regards sombres et de paroles acerbes.

Son humeur s'adoucit légèrement en découvrant une jeune femme à la crinière brune et aux yeux chocolat brillants d'intelligence qui se trouvait derrière la porte. C'est cependant avec une voix froide qu'il demanda.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire montrant clairement qu'elle savait qu'il était content de la voir.

- Je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps Severus, je voulais simplement passer vous prévenir que la prochaine cession du conte musical aura lieu le 23 décembre et j'aurais aimé vous entretenir à ce propos. Je ne serais pas longue je vous le promets.

La tirade avait été dite d'une traite et Hermione semblait légèrement essoufflée.

Severus se contenta de s'écarter du pas de la porte, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Par habitude l'homme se dirigea vers le salon et sortit deux verres dans lesquels il versa un fond de scotch avant d'en donner un à son invitée qui s'était déjà installée dans l'un des fauteuils proches de la cheminée et étalait déjà une pille de feuilles sur la table basse.

Severus poussa un soupir pour la forme et s'assit en face d'elle tout en avalant une première gorgée d'alcool avant de se pencher sur les diverses notes qui s'étendaient à présent sur sa table basse.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- C'est pourquoi ?_

_- Excusez moi de vous déranger Monsieur Snape, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je tiens une librairie pour enfants et …_

_- Cela ne m'intéresse pas._

_- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, voilà j'ai pensé organiser une sorte de lecture de contes qui pourront être accompagnés par un fond instrumental et …_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. _

_- Écoutez, je connais votre carrière et on m'a laissé entendre que cela vous plairait de jouer devant un public qui ne vous écoute ni pour s'en vanter ni pour vous approcher alors je me suis dit …_

_- Et qui à bien pu vous dire cela ?_

_- Théodore, votre fils. _

_Cela suffit à Severus et il raccrocha d'un coup. _

_Combien de personnes avaient tenté d'obtenir ses services en utilisant cet argument. _

_Il reprit calmement son travail, sans être à nouveau harcelé._

_Trois jours plus tard cette femme qui avait tentée de le joindre se trouvait dans son salon en compagnie de son fils et son filleul. Et après une heure de discussions houleuses il avait finit par reconnaitre qu'elle l'intriguait._

_Elle avait à peine vingt ans mais était déjà à la tête d'une librairie, suivait des études de droit, de littérature anglaise et étrangère et se passionnait pour l'art._

_D'abord sceptique face aux arguments des trois conspirateurs, comme il allait finir par les nommer, il finit par céder face à leur obstination et accepta de jouer dans le cadre de cette première réunion du conte musical, pensant qu'une apparition publique dans son rôle de pianiste ne pouvait lui être néfaste._

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Aujourd'hui cela allait bientôt faire cinq ans qu'il jouait pour la librairie lors des grandes manifestations, si bien que jeune fille et le pianiste avaient pris leurs habitudes et leurs réunions se déroulaient de manière précise et rapide, leur laissant le temps après cela de converser à leur aise sur les sujets les plus variés. Car, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la libraire avait une conversation forte intéressante et il aimait discuter de tout et de rien avec elle.

Ce soir cependant, elle se leva dès leurs arrangements terminés.

- Je dois rentrer tôt pour finir les préparatifs pour ce week-end. Un des meilleurs amis de Ron vient d'arriver et je dois lui envoyer une invitation au plus vite surtout que Ron veut absolument de lui parmi les garçons d'honneur.

- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. J'espère que cela ne vous fatigue pas trop.

- La seule chose qui me fatigue c'est l'enthousiasme débordant de Molly.

Severus sourit. Ayant rencontré à plusieurs reprises la matriarche de la famille Weasley, il ne pouvait que plaindre la future mariée.

- Je voulais aussi vous demander de me rendre un petit service. Voila comme l'ami en question ne connait absolument pas Londres, j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner faire les essayages du costume de garçon d'honneur. A part les jumeaux, il n'y a personne à ma connaissance qui puisse le faire ; vous connaissez Fred et Georges mieux que moi, ils seraient capables de faire fuir le pauvre homme de l'autre coté de la Manche avec leurs bêtises. Je ne souhaite pas lui imposer ça comme premier contact avec la famille de son ami, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous deviez justement passer dans la semaine pour récupérer le costume de votre fils, je me demandais si …

Elle avait levé ses grands yeux emplit de détresse vers les siens et il avait craqué :

- Dites-moi seulement où je dois passer le prendre.

_Ton bon cœur te perdra !_

- Merci Severus, vous m'ôtez réellement une épine du pied. Je ne savais pas trop que dire à ce pauvre garçon.

- N'en faites pas trop non plus. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre cela comme mon cadeau de fiançailles.

Au dehors, une horloge lointaine sonna vingt heures lorsqu'Hermione sortit du numéro 9 un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus qu'à appeler Théo pour lui dire que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

***

Severus se resservit un verre tout en jouant avec le carton rouge et blanc qu'il avait entre les mains et qu'Hermione avait posé là avant de partir.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous à se marier en ce moment ; mais si cela pouvait éloigner tous ces morveux de sa maison cela lui allait parfaitement. Il devait cependant admettre que depuis l'emménagement de Théo chez Draco la demeure lui semblait beaucoup plus vide que d'habitude.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait être entouré de tout ce remue-ménage.

Il soupira en regardant l'agenda sur lequel il avait noté son rendez-vous avec le garçon d'honneur.

Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir qu'elle ne lui aurait pas demandé d'aider cette personne si elle était de nature à l'ennuyer ou lui déplaire. Il déplorait simplement le manque de temps qu'il aurait pour se préparer pour le dîner chez les Malfoy étant donné qu'il devait passer prendre le jeune homme à 17h à la librairie de la jeune fille.

Il songea qu'il avait lui aussi un costume commandé chez le même tailleur mais qu'il n'avait prévu de retirer que la semaine suivante.

_J'appellerai dans la matinée pour savoir s'il est prêt, sinon j'aviserai._

Il n'eut pas le temps de songer d'avantage à la manière la plus simple pour enchainer tous ses rendez-vous du lendemain que des coups répétés se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée et le sortirent de ses réflexions.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde se permet de frapper directement à ma porte ! Maugréa t-il tout en se dirigeant vers ladite porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut à peine surpris de trouver deux têtes rousses presque identiques qui le regardaient avec un grand sourire.

Les jumeaux claquèrent chacun un baiser sur la bouche de Snape avant d'entrer sans même y avoir été invités. L'homme resté près de sa porte poussa un soupire résigné avant de suivre à son tour ses invités surprise vers son salon.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, les jumeaux ne l'avaient jamais traités avec déférence ou crainte et se comportaient toujours avec lui d'une manière légère et insouciante que peu de personnes se permettaient. Mais il aimait ce coté de leur personnalité, c'est d'ailleurs la première chose qui l'avait attiré chez eux.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Papa, je te présente Fred et Georges Weasley._

_Devant lui se tenaient deux jumeaux roux qui lui adressaient un sourire à la fois poli et séduisant. _

_Severus les salua avant de les faire rentrer dans son bureau. Lucius et lui avaient pour habitude de ne prendre que les cas les plus importants du cabinet, mais il lui était difficile de refuser une demande de son fils._

_Ils s'assirent tour à tour sur les grands fauteuils de cuir présents dans la pièce pendant que Théo servait le café comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. _

_- Alors Messieurs, expliquez moi pourquoi ce que ce vieux Ludo vous cause comme problèmes._

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Severus s'était installé dans un de ses fauteuils préférés, devant lui, dans un fauteuil identique, se tenait Fred, dont le regard rieur contrastait avec celui plus sérieux de son frère, assis sur l'un des bras de son fauteuil.

Ce fut ce dernier qui parla.

- Nous nous sommes dit que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas parlé.

Le pianiste haussa un sourcil.

- Bon d'accord, nous voulions savoir ce que tu pense du chaton que nous avons recueillit cet après midi ?

- Fred !

- Quoi ? Théo ne nous à pas dit de ne rien lui dire.

Georges leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner une légère claque sur la tête de son frère.

- Si tu nous parlais d'Harry, Sev ?

- Georges, occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires.

La voix était froide mais au fond des deux iris sombres les jumeaux perçurent cette étincelle qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

* § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Alors Monsieur Snape, que faites vous de votre temps libre ?_

_- Monsieur Weasley, occupez vous plutôt de vos affaires._

_Ils étaient au 9 Grimmaurd Place._

_Les jumeaux étaient arrivés en début de soirée avec une excellente bouteille de champagne pour fêter la victoire de Severus Snape face à Bartemius __Croupton, __l'avocat de Ludo Verpey. Ils avaient diné ensemble parlant des projets des deux frères, de la carrière de Severus et d'une foule d'autres sujets plus ou moins intéressants. _

_L'avocat devait d'ailleurs admettre que, contrairement à son impression première, les deux frères étaient d'une plus agréable compagnie qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. _

_Depuis qu'il les connaissait, les jumeaux l'avaient tour à tour surpris par leur caractère rusé, leur intelligence singulière et surtout par la profonde tristesse qu'il percevait derrière leur bonne humeur._

_Au fil du procès, il était parvenu à les apprécier. _

_Il avait mit du temps à voir le véritable lien qui les reliait mais une fois découverte l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient les deux frères, il ne s'en était pas formalisé (à son plus grand étonnement même), cela avait d'ailleurs redoublé le trouble qu'il ressentait face aux frères Weasley, même s'il avait tenté de ne rien faire paraitre. _

_Au cours des heures passés ensemble sur le dossier Weasley/Verpey, ils s'étaient rapprochés imperceptiblement et s'il ne pensait pas cela improbable, Severus aurait été convaincu que les jumeaux lui faisaient du rentre dedans à grand renforts de sourires espiègle et d'œillades sensuelles. _

_Leurs regards devenaient plus insistants, leurs gestes plus évocateurs et leurs doigts le frôlaient souvent pour des raisons tout à fait honnêtes certes, mais souvent hors de propos. Il avait également remarqué que les deux frères se laissaient aller un peu plus lorsqu'ils étaient en sa présence ; parfois leurs mains s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre ou se posaient l'une sur l'autre comme un appuie stable et inébranlable ; la complicité qui les liait, plus que tout autre chose, fascinait l'avocat qui, de jours en jours était d'avantage attiré par les deux rouquins._

_Ses nuits étaient parfois hantées par les images des deux frères et par toutes les possibilités que cet étrange couple avait à offrir ; et plus d'une fois il s'était soulagé en songeant à la nuit qu'il pourrait passer avec les deux jeunes hommes. Mais cela demeurait du domaine du fantasme ; du moins le croyait-il._

_Le repas fini les jumeaux menèrent Severus jusqu'au canapé pour trinquer une nouvelle fois à sa victoire. _

_L'avocat ne dit rien lorsque les deux frères le prirent par la main pour l'entrainer au salon. _

_Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Fred l'embrassa langoureusement haranguant que le champagne était bien meilleur lorsqu'il se buvait à la bouche même d'un amant, ni lorsque Georges commença à déboutonner sa chemise._

_Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il commença à son tour à caresser les deux hommes assis à ses cotés. _

_Il ne savait pas ou tout cela allait le mener mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Ces deux hommes lui proposaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait refuser alors à son tour il se laissa sombrer. _

§ * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

Severus se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée ou leurs caresses étaient devenues plus entreprenantes les conduisant sur le tapis au pied de la cheminée. Les conduisant tellement plus loin encore.

§ * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

**Lemon – lemon – lemon – lemon – lemon – lemon - lemon – lemon – lemon – lemon – lemon**

_- Et si l'on montait, mon lit sera sans doute plus confortable._

_Les jumeaux sourirent à cette remarque et suivirent à l'étage leur avocat à moitié déshabillé par leurs bons soins. _

_La montée des escaliers se fit rapidement, ils étaient trop pressés de passer à l'acte pour l'interrompre par de futiles et malhabiles caresses. _

_Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur le brun ; sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait, les jumeaux poussèrent d'un même mouvement Severus sur le large lit qui trônait dans la pièce avant de se lancer un regard entendu._

_Fred commença à avancer vers leur proie et s'assit sans aucune pudeur sur ses genoux. _

_Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le torse fin et pâle devant lui, arrachant des frissons d'anticipation à son hôte, tandis que ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers l'oreille cachée derrière les cheveux sombres pour la mordiller allègrement avant de venir en sucer le lobe en murmurant d'une voix basse, emplie de désir mal contenu._

_- Laissez nous vous remercier comme il se doit pour tout ce que vous avez fait monsieur Snape._

_Le rouquin termina sa phrase par un mouvement de hanche, venant coller son bas ventre à l'érection de son futur amant, commençant un long et ferme ondoiement._

_Les yeux sombres se plissèrent sous le frisson de plaisir qui l'envahit et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'homme qui semblait vouloir lui faire tant de bien. Il laissa ses lèvres courir sur la peau légèrement parfumée du cou qui se trouvait sous lui, sortant sa langue pour mieux en apprécier la texture, mais cela ne semblait pas convenir au rouquin qui pinça plus fortement le morceau de peau qu'il avait sous les dents. _

_- Tss tss Severus, ne fermez pas les yeux vous rateriez la meilleure partie du spectacle. _

_Intrigué l'avocat releva ses paupières pour poser ses prunelle sur le deuxième jumeau qui lui offrit un regard lubrique, emplit d'envie et d'autre chose encore qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser._

_Il entendait la musique s'élever du salon, un rythme de jazz qui collait parfaitement à la situation et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux de Georges qui commençait à se déhancher lentement tout en laissant ses mains errer sur son torse offert, nu et terriblement excitant._

_Sur lui, Fred continuait à mordiller, lécher et sucer tout ce qui passait à porter de sa bouche en chuchotant de temps à autre._

_« N'est-il pas magnifique ? » il accentua la pression de son corps sur celui de Severus « N'avez-vous pas envie de promener vos mains sur ce torse parfait » et il laissa à son tour courir ses doigts sur le corps de son avocat suivant exactement le même chemin que celui des doigts de son frère. « Ne voulez vous pas passer votre langue – sa propre langue venant lécher la peau sensible derrière l'oreille – sur ses tétons – il pinça doucement les tétons du pianiste tandis que son frère, les yeux à demi fermés, les hanches toujours mouvantes taquinait les siens en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres à demi ouvertes un soupir d'extase – puis descendre vos mains plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à sentir cette frontière qui vous empêche d'accéder à cette partie de son corps si délicieuse, si talentueuse si, mmh . . . appétissante ? »_

_Il semblait à Severus que les deux Weasley avaient choisis de le rendre fou. _

_Tous les gestes, toutes les caresses de Georges étaient commentées et reproduites à l'identique sur son propre corps. Il sentait son sexe devenir douloureux à être ainsi compressé et il ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains pâles de Georges qui caressaient sans aucune pudeur son corps, descendant petit à petit, les yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens. _

_Et plus il descendait, plus il sentait la main du frère assis sur lui prendre la même direction et plus son souffle devenait irrégulier. _

_- Regardez-le se caresser, regardez sa main qui passe sur cette bosse exquise. Ecoutez ses murmures et ses faibles gémissements. Ne voudriez-vous pas être cette main Severus ? Suivre la moindre des courbes de son sexe tendu pour vous? Sentir cette chair brûlante, palpitante et offerte sous la pulpe délicate de vos doigts ? Et ses lèvres Severus, ne voulez vous pas les embrasser ses lèvres pleines et si talentueuses, ne voulez vous pas les voir découvrir votre corps dans ses recoins les plus intimes ? Ne souhaitez vous pas que cette bouche vous procure du plaisir ? _

_Sous lui l'homme tremblait à présent ; les paroles de Fred l'avaient enflammé, d'autant que pendant ce temps là la main du jeune homme était venue s'aventurer sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon à pince et le masturbait au dessus du tissu alternant les mouvements de ses mains et de ses hanches pour le mener au bord de la jouissance. _

_Et lui, lui ne pouvait rien faire trop hypnotisé par ce corps contre lui et celui, identique, qui commençait à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Il était pris par trop de sensations différentes et cela lui convenait très bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller, qu'il n'avait pas cherché à tout contrôler dans ses relations. _

_Il gémit lorsque les mains de Fred se glissèrent dans son pantalon agaçant de manière insupportable son gland déjà humide alors que son frère poussait des râles de plaisir._

_- Oh Freeed !_

_C'était le cri le plus érotique qu'avait entendu Severus depuis bien des années._

_Il regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et grogna lorsque son frère stoppa ses mouvements. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que des lèvres exigeantes se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'une langue chaude et humide prit possession de sa bouche, allant la malmener, sortant pour mieux accéder aux lèvres pâles, pour entrainer l'autre langue hors de sa cavité protectrice et ainsi donner un spectacle des plus réjouissants à Georges qui continuait de les regarder s'enflammer, se coller, se frotter l'un contre l'autre._

_Il gémit une fois encore et son frère cessa toute activité, se releva et alla vers son jumeau pour faire subir aux lèvres de celui-ci le même sort qu'avaient connues les lèvres de l'avocat. Severus restait assis à regarder les mains de Fred qui descendaient lentement le pantalon de son jumeau, appuyant innocemment sur l'érection de son frère, le faisant se cambrer d'avantage vers lui, vers cet autre corps qui se frottait lascivement à sa jambe. Ses deux mains passèrent sur le dos nu, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Severus il fit descendre ses doigts vers la chute des reins, raffermissant le contact entre leurs corps._

_D'un geste brusque il attrapa les fesses de son frère pour mieux rapprocher leurs sexes brûlants sous le tissu et ils gémirent de concert, les vibrations de leurs voix semblaient se répercuter au plus profond de leurs corps et traverser leurs peau en un millier de chocs électriques, exacerbant leurs plaisir. _

_Inconsciemment, Severus fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa main, finissait de déboutonner son pantalon pour mieux venir taquiner l'extrémité de sa verge tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le spectacle que lui offraient les jumeaux. _

_Mais ceux-ci semblaient avoir décidés de le torturer plus encore et interrompirent leurs caresses pour se diriger d'une démarche féline vers l'avocat, leurs yeux bleu sombre irradiant de désir. _

_- Allons Severus, vous n'allez pas vous soulager tout seul alors que nous sommes dans la même pièce et tout à fait disposés à répondre à tous vos besoins. _

**Fin Lemon**

§ * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

C'est comme cela que ça avait commencé. Cette relation avait sans doute été la plus épanouie qu'il avait connu depuis Regulus et passer ces six mois avec les jumeaux l'avait beaucoup aidé à surmonter certaines de ses peurs au plus grand plaisir de son fils.

- Sev arrête de rêvasser.

La voix de Georges le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, et si tu nous racontais un peu ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tour à tour. Severus, sachant très bien qu'il lui était difficile de résister à un interrogatoire des jumeaux Weasley se rembrunit mais commença à parler.

- Eh bien vous devez déjà connaitre son histoire vue la bande de fouineurs que compose votre _Cercle_, je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre.

- Il t'intéresse ?

- Ecoutez, il n'a que vingt ans.

- Vingt-trois aux dernières nouvelles.

- Et vous n'avez que quinze ans de différence.

- Et c'est une différence d'âge conséquente Fred tu le sais très bien.

- C'est ta bêtise qui est _conséquente_ Sev ! Tu en parais cinq de moins, et puis nous avons bien treize ans de moins que toi et cela ne t'as jamais déranger d'être avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

La voix était lasse, comme si l'homme en avait assez de répéter sans cesse les mêmes arguments, il vida d'un coup son verre avant de s'en servir un nouveau.

- Tu as raison ce n'est pas la même chose, le ton ironique de Fred n'échappa en rien à l'avocat qui soupira en attendant la suite. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sortit avec DEUX hommes de treize ans tes cadets et des JUMEAUX de surcroit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais partagé et défendu leur relation incestueuse – Georges se tendit imperceptiblement et son frère posa une main sur la sienne sans arrêter son flot de paroles – qui en a fait jaser plus d'un. Ouvre les yeux Severus ! Et arrête de te cacher sous des excuses bidon.

Malgré les accusations, le ton n'était pas dur mais inquiet et Severus ne sut quoi répondre à ces deux hommes qui, à son plus grand désarroi, le connaissaient trop bien.

- Severus, commença Georges d'une voix plus douce que celle de son frère, de quoi as-tu réellement peur ?

Et c'était là la véritable question : De quoi avait-il peur ?

D'avoir une relation avec un gamin ? D'avoir connu ce gamin alors qu'il ne savait même pas marcher ?

Il avait déjà reconnu que le gamin l'attirait et qu'il était plus qu'intéressé par le petit jeu qu'il avait instauré implicitement. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le gênait dans cette histoire.

Le regard des autres ?

Severus savait que tout cela n'était que du vent ; même l'idée d'oublier Regulus ne l'effrayait pas à cet instant. Il n'y avait que ces yeux verts qui le terrifiaient. Ce regard qui l'avait glacé et enflammé à la fois, un regard triste, mélancolique et qui pourtant criait tout va bien, tout ira bien, je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas. Ce regard auquel il était déjà attaché plus qu'il ne le devrait et cela était mauvais, mauvais pour lui, parce que la seule chose dont il avait réellement peur, cette crainte égoïste qui ne le quittait plus depuis près de vingt ans, était d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois.

Il y avait eut tellement de drames autour de lui qu'il préférait ne pas s'engager dans une relation qui l'impliquerait trop, qui risquerait de le faire souffrir. Alors il les évitait, ces personnes qui pouvaient contribuer à son bonheur, c'est pour cela qu'il avait quitté Charlie lorsque ses sentiments pour le rouquin ont commencés à devenir plus profonds.

Les jumeaux le savaient, mais Severus devait l'avouer à quelqu'un, il devait montrer ses faiblesses, et qui de mieux que les jumeaux pour le faire avouer, eux qui s'étaient dévoilé à lui plus qu'à quiconque.

- Il me quittera, un jour ou l'autre, c'est inévitable.

- Severus tu n'as même pas ESSAYÉ, tu ne le connais pas, alors ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, vous êtes jeunes, vous avez la vie devant vous et …

- Toi tu es un vieillard sénile qui va crever dans les mois qui viennent.

- Morveux !

_Oh Dieux, ces gamins vont finir par avoir raison de moi._

Leurs regards se firent complices tandis qu'ils vidaient à nouveau leurs verres.

Il y eut des sourires qui s'élargirent lentement, les verres s'emplirent et se désemplirent au long des heures. Ils avaient finis par faire la cuisine ensemble – _Comme au bon vieux temps –_ et passèrent la soirée à discuter de toutes ces choses qui avaient changé leur monde. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de minuit que les jumeaux décidèrent de prendre congé.

Sur le pas de la porte ils posèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres sur celles de l'avocat, dans un geste tendre et presque maternel, et il signifiait tellement plus. Avant de sortir cependant ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers leur ancien amant.

- Sev, demanda alors Fred, te souviens-tu de ce que tu nous as dit avant de rompre ?

…

§ * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

_- Pourquoi ne vous mettez vous pas ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ?_

_Ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur le large lit des jumeaux, les corps entremêlés brillants de sueur d'huile et de sperme. Severus s'était redressé et caressait distraitement les bras des deux hommes qui étaient posés en travers de son torse. _

_- Tu veux nous quitter Sev ?_

_La tête de Fred s'était mollement relevée pour jeter un regard moqueur à l'homme qui dérangeait ce délicieux moment post-orgasme. Son frère s'était rapproché de leurs corps pour mieux sentir leurs mains sur sa peau et ronronnait comme un bienheureux, se souciant peu de la conversation qui se tenait près de lui._

_- Je ne veux pas vous quitter, je m'interroge simplement._

_Fred sembla analyser la réponse se demandant si oui ou non elle était digne d'intérêt. Pendant qu'il cogitait c'est la voix de son frère qui brisa le silence. _

_- Je crois qu'on a peur._

_Fred scruta son frère puis hocha la tête et lui prit la main. C'était peut être le moment de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient._

_- De quoi ?_

_De s'avouer vraiment ce que l'on ressent. Tu peux quitter ton partenaire, tu peux l'oublier après un temps, mais ton frère, ton jumeau, tu ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer, c'est un lien trop fort pour être brisé. Mais il suffirait d'une éraflure et ce serait la fin de tout un monde. c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'autres personnes, pour rendre cet équilibre stable. Pour avoir une excuse d'être ensemble sans avoir de remords, sans penser que nous sommes des créatures hideuses qui ne devraient même pas exister._

_S'il fut choqué par ses paroles Severus n'en laissa rien paraitre. _

_- Mais vous vous aimez ?_

_Il y eut un silence, le silence le plus chargé d'émotions que Severus ait connu, et il en avait connu dans sa vie, mais là il avait l'impression d'assister à la naissance d'une certitude, d'un sentiment, d'une chose tellement pure et belle et terrifiante qu'il ne sut s'il devait être honoré ou effrayé d'être là à cet instant._

_- Je …_

_- On …_

_- Vous ne vous l'êtes jamais dit ! ?_

_Et Severus comprit le fond du problème de ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient, s'aimaient vraiment, d'un amour qui transcendait les liens filiaux, qui transcendait l'amour lui-même. Shakespeare aurait été subjugué par leur histoire. _

_Coucher avec son frère c'est une chose, l'homme peut être attiré par n'importe qu'elle personne, le champ est large, mais tomber amoureux, c'est autre chose, c'est envisager cette personne comme LA personne, celle la même qui compte le plus._

_Admettre cela est déjà difficile lorsqu'il s'agit de n'importe qui mais si cette personne est votre propre frère, votre jumeau . . . le rejet possible n'en serait que plus difficile à surmonter. _

_Alors Severus Snape décida que cette situation était idéale pour faire sa bonne action de l'année. _

§ * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § * § *

- Tu nous as dit que passer à coté de quelque chose d'aussi fort serait une connerie sans nom et que nous étions lâches de nous cacher derrière des relations à trois sans vrais sentiments, parce que, plus qu'autre chose, ces relations nous détruisaient à petit feu. Tu nous as dit que nous avions droit au bonheur et que celui-ci se trouvait souvent dans la plus inattendue des personnes et qu'il faut dépasser ses peurs pour cela. Tu nous as dit que nous ne devions pas avoir peur du bonheur et qu'il fallait essayer et voir et que si ça ne marchait pas, eh bien on s'aime bien assez pour surmonter cela. Alors aujourd'hui Sev, ces paroles s'appliquent à toi. Ne commence pas à avoir peur que le bonheur s'envole, contente toi d'en profiter parce que c'est ce qui le maintient après tout. Si tu ne t'imagines pas une fin heureuse, elle ne le sera pas.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour te botter les fesses et te le rappeler tout au long de ta vie.

Leurs yeux étaient rieurs lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, chacun le bras autour des hanches de l'autre laissant l'homme réfléchir à leurs paroles.

En voyant ce couple des plus atypiques, Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Ces deux là étaient capables de mettre leurs menaces à exécution après tout et puis ils seront heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait suivi leurs conseils.

Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas censés savoir qu'il s'était déjà fait à l'idée de répondre favorablement aux avances d'Harry, mais cela, ils ne le sauraient pas, ou le plus tard possible.

_Tu es d'une mauvaise foi à faire peur Sev._

…

_Boudes si tu veux mais tu ne peux nier qu'ils t'ont permis d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. _

…

_C'est toi qui vois. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fini !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai lutté avec ce chapitre – j'en ai encore des courbature ! – alors votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci (deux ou trois semaine maxi je crois). Il s'intitulera **Overdose **et l'on verra enfin Harry et Severus se rapprocher.

En attendant, passez une agréable fin de semaine.

**BoOz**


End file.
